Une famille! Avec toi?
by Olidee
Summary: Ils ont le même but, le même rêve, alors pourquoi pas le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Quand un alcoolique et une prostituée se croisent sur la route de la vie.
1. Poudlard, le parc

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé** : Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note** : Je publie cette fic alors que _Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime_ est encore en attente (le chapitre III est dans les mains de ma beta, alors patience) ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai plus rapide pour celle-ci que pour l'autre car cette fic est plus courte que l'autre.

Bien bonne lecture.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNE FAMILLE ! AVEC TOI ?

_**Poudlard. Le parc**__**.**_

Il avait une vue imprenable d'où il était. Allongé sur cet immense rocher, un bras replié derrière la tête, il admirait la voute céleste parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes. Le vent était doux et agréable, parfait pour sa dernière nuit ici. Des pas trainant vinrent troubler le calme qui régnait dans la nuit. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il devinait, à juste titre, la personne qui venait le déranger. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de sortie tardive. L'individu s'arrêta au pied du rocher, le silence revenu. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés comme ça ?il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, occupé à contempler les étoiles vu de Poudlard, son école.

L'autre n'avait pas bougé non plus, ne sachant quoi faire face à cette situation inhabituelle. Pas un mot de travers, pas un mouvement, rien. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et était resté, là, debout. Au fil des minutes, il s'était mis lui aussi à admirer la vue. Le parc de Poudlard, sa maison, le soir, balayé par une douce brise printanière. La lune se reflétait sur l'eau et son image dansait aux remous des flots. Il se sentait apaiser par cet étrange échange qu'il partageait avec l'autre.

Soudain l'étudiant sur le rocher, rompu le silence.

-« C'est fini » dit-il simplement.

Son camarade sorti de sa contemplation et le regarda. Ce dernier se redressa et replia une jambe jusqu'à son torse. Sa chevelure argentée scintilla sous les rayons de lune. L'autre pris soudain pleinement conscience de l'étrangeté du moment. Son pire ennemi, celui qui avait passé tout sa scolarité à lui pourrir la vie, venait de lui adressé la première phrase civilisée après 7année de querelles incessantes et de mépris à tous les couloirs. Lui, Harry James Potter, celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier du jouc démoniaque de Voldemort, laissa Drago Lucius Malefoy, aristocrate arrogeant et fils de mangemort, parlé.

-« Tu es étonné que je ne t'envoie pas promené sur les roses, n'est-ce pas Potter ? ».

L'interpeller fit un léger mouvement de la tête pour signaler son approbation. Cependant le blond fixait l'horizon et ne le vit pas.

-« Mais c'est la fin. Demain tout se termine. Une fois que le soleil sera levé, le Poudlard express nous emmènera loin d'ici et à jamais. Ça ne sert plus à rien de jouer à nos jeux puérils de collégiens puisque demain nous seront irrémédiablement des adultes. Autant se comporter comme tel dès ce soir, non ? »

C'était un raisonnement qui se tenait. Harry était soufflé par la logique de sa Némésis. Drago de son côté, ayant pris de sérieuses décisions depuis plusieurs semaines, continua à faire l'adulte déterminé et blazé.

-« Tu te rends compte Potter, qu'on n'a jamais était aussi proche que ce soir » enchaina le sang-pur chef des Serpentards, tout en glissant de son trône de granite.

-« J'suis pas d'accord, Malefoy » protesta Harry prenant enfin la parole. « Nous avons souvent été beaucoup plus proche que ça. Rappelle-toi mon poing sur ton visage »poursuivit le brun chef des Gryffondors en faisant face à son interlocuteur, un sourire en coin.

-« Je te parle pas de rapprochement physique, Potter. » le contredit le blond en s'adossant au rocher sur lequel il était installé au paravent. « Je te parle de rapprochement émotionnel. »

-« Va y développe, car je te suis pas. »

-« Je sais Potter. »

Légèrement vexé, mais se sentant sur un terrain plus familier, le rouge et or croisa les bras. Le bruit d'un liquide remué fut atténué par le froissement du tissu de ses vêtements.

-« Toi et moi, Potter, ce soir nous sommes pareils. Car vois-tu, demain nous serons comme des bêtes sauvages apeurés lâchés dans une civilisation qui nous est hostile. Pas pour les même raisons certes, mais le résultat sera le même. Quitter, notre doux foyer qu'est Poudlard, pour l'inconnu. »

Le cœur d'Harry Potter fut traversé par une lame trop bien aiguisée. Malefoy savait. Quelle ironie du sort, c'était donc son meilleur ennemi qui le comprenait mieux que tous.

-« Ce n'est pas la peur de l'inconnu qui nous effraye, Potter, non. C'est la peur du vide. La peur d'être seul. Ici, nous sommes quelqu'un. Tu prétends que tu te fiches de la notoriété, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'exciter. Nos amis comptent sur nous, comme nous comptons sur eux. Nous sommes entourés, aimés, enviés, désirés. Mais tu l'as remarqué, tout comme moi, ils font des projets, ils pensent à l'avenir. La belette vas épouser la moldu, je crois, ils ont prévus de vivre chez les parents rouquignols. Bien sur, tu es invité. Mais tu n'iras pas. Tu ne peux pas t'imposer plus que cela. Tu ne peux pas être la 5e roue du carrosse. A quel moment vivront-ils leur propre vie si tu es toujours dans leur patte ?comme un bébé qui bave sur lui. »

-« T'es pas obligé d'être insolent, Malefoy pour m'expliquer les choses. Mais je te trouve bien au courant de la vie des Gryffondors. »

-« J'ai des oreilles, et c'est difficile d'éviter d'entendre parler du scoop de l'année. »

-« Et toi ? »

-« Pansy part en Finlande pour épouser un riche propriétaire ami de ses parents, et Blaise va au Etats-Unis pour rejoindre sa mère. Bien sur je suis invité. Pansy me tanne pour que je vienne avec elle voit Berk ou Bete, qu'importe, et que je reste vivre avec eux. Personnellement, ça ne me tente pas, j'ai pas envie d'être pris pour le gigolo de service. »

Drago vit une pause, regarda le lac : « On est seul Potter. » Harry se retenu à peine à cette phrase, son cœur se serra si fort, qu'il cru mourir sur place. « Tu as perdu tes parents quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé, et moi avec la guerre, nous ne pouvons pas faire comme les autres, rentrer chez eux pour retrouver la douce chaleur familiale, nous ne pouvons pas compter sur eux pour nous ouvrir des portes, facilité nos démarches. Et nous ne pouvons pas être des boulets pour nos amis. Alors Potter, toi et moi, nous sommes seuls, nous avons passé ses derniers mois à nous cogner la tête contre les murs, espérant que demain n'arrivera pas, mais demain est déjà là, et demain sur le quai 9 ¾, nous sourirons à nos amis leur jurant que tout ira bien pour nous, qu'on leur écrit dès que possible et nous les regarderons partir le sourire aux lèvres dans les bras de leur famille. »

Le grand sauveur du monde magique retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il les avait gardé depuis si longtemps pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, mais devant la vérité toute nue prononcée par son rival, les larmes coulaient temps bien que mal en dépit de ses efforts.

-« C'est un tableau bien noir que tu décris là Malefoy » tenta Harry, ravalant ses larmes et parlant froidement.

-« Non, le pire reste à venir. » Drago extirpa son regard de l'eau et le planta dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Une fois que tu te retrouveras seul dans ta grande maison, avec tout ton héritage et tes avantages de super héro, Potter, j'ai l'intime conviction que tu t'allongeras sur ton lit une bouteille à la main, et que jamais plus le monde sorcier n'entendra parler de Harry Potter.

-« Je suis pas alcoolique. »

-« Pas tout à fait, mais bientôt. »

-« Et je sortirais de chez moi. »

-« Mensonge, tu sortiras pour faire quoi ? Pour te faire assaillir par une horde de journalistes ? Pour aller travailler ? Et quel travail feras-tu ? Pas auror, puisque tu l'as annoncé à tout le monde le mois dernier, tu abandonnes. Tu as pensé à autre chose. Tu vas des demain y réfléchir j'en suis sur.

-« Tout à fait Malefoy » grognait le brun énervé par la claire voyance du Serpentard.

-« Oui, un bouteille à la main. »

Harry secoua la tête, un nœud à la gorge. « Et pour toi monsieur je lis dans l'avenir, ce sera quoi? »

Drago soupira. « Louez un appart minable sur le chemin de Traverse, passez une tonne d'entretient d'embauche pour entendre dire qu'aucune boite ne veut prendre le fils d'un mangemort. »

-« N'importe quoi, les gens ne sont pas refouler juste pour ça. »

-« Détrompe toi Potter, j'ai déjà reçut tellement de refus depuis un mois. Certains se cachent derrière un : le poste est déjà pourvu, ou vous n'avez pas d'expérience, ou encore votre physique ne corresponde à ce que nous recherchons, et ce sans même m'avoir rencontré. Mais il y a ceux qui sont direct et qui te le disent franchement : pas de mangemort chez nous. »

-« C'est injuste ! Que comptes-tu faire ? »

-« Maintenant que je n'ai ni la fortune, ni la notoriété des Malefoy, je pense que je serais obligé d'aller m'installer dans un taudis sur le chemin de Travers et de vendre mon dernier bien pour payer le loyer. »

-« Ton …. » s'exclama Harry, frapper par l'idée qui traversait son esprit.

-« Oui Potter, faire la pute. »

-« Tu dérailles. »

Narquois, Drago se mouva jusqu'au Gryffondor et le délesta rapidement d'une bouteille que le brun cachait sous sa robe.

-« Et ça Potter » fit-il en secouant la bouteille à moitié vide, « c'est quoi ? Ce n'est pas un prémice de ta future vie ? »

Harry furieux lui arracha la bouteille des mains.

-« Ben va faire la pute, Malefoy, je suis sur que ça t'iras bien. »

-« Tout comme toi avec l'alcool. »

D'un pas léger et déterminé l'aristocrate s'en allait, mais il rebroussa chemin.

-« Je sais quel est ton plus beau rêve Potter »chuchota t-il à l'oreille du sauveur.

Pris d'un étrange frisson, le sang d'Harry se glaça. Suppliant Merlin que Malefoy n'est pas deviné ça aussi. Il respirait à peine en écoutant le blond parler.

-« C'est le même que le mien. Fonder notre propre famille. »

Harry Potter ferma les yeux. Durant des mois il avait effectivement pensé à tout ça. Quelle avenir après Poudlard ?quel travail ?quelle vie ? Et surtout avec qui fondé la famille dont il rêvait, sa famille à lui ? Et il avait doucement mais surement commencé à noyer son chagrin et ses craintes dans l'alcool. Doucement mais surement, il souriait à ses amis, mais évitait de se mêler à leur activité pour les habituer à son absence, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la bouteille, buvant pour oublier, buvant pour se sentir libre, buvant pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Et finalement Drago Malefoy, le sale type le plus détestable à des kilomètres à la ronde était le seul à avoir vu clair en lui. Le pire, c'est qu'il se voyait parfaitement devenir un ermite alcoolique.

-« Ne sois pas si déprimé Potter, il te reste l'option B » susurra Drago.

Ce fut au tour du rouge et or de plongé son regard, interrogateur, dans celui de Malefoy.

-« La belette fille. Elle est folle de toi. Elle te donnera ta famille. »

Sur ce le Serpentard glissa dans la nuit à l'instar de l'animal emblème de sa maison. Harry était surpris, il ne pensait plus à Ginny de cette façon depuis un bout de temps. Elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui. Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées.

-« Et toi Malefoy quelle est ton option B ? » dit-il en élevant la voix.

-« Ne faire mettre en cloque par un client » lui lança le blond avant de disparaitre définitivement dans la nuit.

Resté seul, Harry grimpa sur le rocher et pris la place vacante de Malefoy. Il déboucha sa bouteille de whisky pur-feu et en pris une première gorgée. Le liquide brulant descendant dans sa gorge, l'irrita avant de réchauffé son corps.

-« Ginny » fini t-il pas dire après un long moment de silence. « Tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu. » Et il resta là à contempler sa demeure, son chez lui pour la dernière fois de sa vie, tout en vidant sa bouteille.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a vu, j'attends vos commentaires avec joie. A dans 2 semaine c'est-à-dire le 30 Juin (agh !!!! je suis de correction pour le DNB –Brevet, je ne suis pas contente). Kiss à tous.

PS: Si vous aimez dite-le!!!!


	2. Poudlard express

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre** : Romance

**Couple** : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé** : Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note** : Normalement ce chapitre aurait du sortir hier, je suis désolé pour ce petit retard. Mais comme je vous l'avais signalé, je corrigeais le DNB (40 copies -_-) et forcement je suis rentrée tard et malade (migraine). Mais bon tout ça c'est du passé, voici la suite de notre petite histoire, qui j'espère continuera à vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

UNE FAMILLE ! AVEC TOI ?

* * *

_**Le Poudlard express**_.

Le Poudlard express était déjà en route pour Londres depuis près d'une heure. Assis, seul, dans un compartiment, Harry regardait, sans le voir, le paysage défiler. Il était plongé dans des pensées troubles ; devait-il ou ne devait-il pas faire de Génevra Weasley sa femme ? Cela impliquait tellement de choses. Trouverait-il vraiment le bonheur dans un mariage sans amour ? Certes, il y aurait les enfants : il aimerait bien en avoir 2 ou 3 et vivre dans un petit cottage, avec un chien et pourquoi pas même un sombral. Mais il ne devait pas oublier la mère de ses enfants, Ginny. Il devait aussi lui consacrer du temps. C'est de là que venait le problème, il n'en avait aucune envie. Accepterait-elle une vie telle que celle-là. Juste être Madame Potter sans avoir l'homme qui allait avec ? Connaissant la demoiselle, la réponse était non. Elle se fichait bien du nom, elle l'aimait lui. Alors, devait-il faire cela, devait-il la rendre malheureuse ?

-« Un bonheur à double vitesse. »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte coulisser, laissant le passage à son ennemi favori. Le brun fronça les sourcils, bien sûr le simple fait de voir Malefoy l'irritait toujours mais si, en plus, il jouait encore les devins, c'était trop.

-« Malheureux avec elle, heureux avec les gosses », poursuivit le blond, tiré aux quatre épingles dans sa plus belle robe de sorcier de classe moyenne.

-« J't'ai rien demandé Malefoy », grogna Harry froidement.

-« Et c'est tant mieux pour toi car si tu l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas eu de réponse. »

-« Même sans un sou, un Malefoy est un Malefoy, c'est ça » (aller dans le sens de) le Gryffondor.

Drago ne releva point la phrase et se mit à fouiller le compartiment.

-« Mais que cherches-tu, Malefoy ? »

-« Tes amis. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu sais bien, le roux et la … »

-« Je connais mes amis, merci. Mais que cherches-tu vraiment là, sale con » cria le sauveur de plus en plus furieux.

Sans se préoccuper plus que ça de l'autre, le sang-pur vint s'asseoir en face du seul occupant de la pièce. Harry le fixa ébahi. Mais Drago regardait le paysage à traves la vitre. Contenant sa rage, sans doute motivé par la peur d'une autre séance de divination made in Malefoy, le brun regardait son vis-à-vis, l'œil féroce et la respiration saccadée.

-« Je te cherchais pas vraiment Potter, je fuyais juste Blaise et Pansy, quand je suis tombé sur toi. Et vu que tu es la seule personne dans la même situation que moi… J'avais juste envie de parler à quelqu'un qui me comprenne.

La mauvaise humeur d'Harry retomba comme un soufflet trop gonflé. Lui aussi, finalement, avait envie de parler et Malefoy était la seule personne du train à pouvoir le comprendre.

-« Tu vas vraiment faire ce que tu as dit hier » questionna calmement Harry.

-« Pas tout à fait » enchaîna le vert et argent, en fixant à son tour son interlocuteur. « J'ai sauté l'étape prendre un appartement modeste sur le chemin de Traverse pour prendre un taudis sur le chemin de Travers. Je ferais ainsi des économies. »

-« Et tu penses pouvoir élever un enfant entre deux pipes ? »

-« L'option B est bien plus difficile que l'option A. Il faut même, à mon avis plus de courage pour l'appliquer. C'est vrai quoi, la A, il faut rien faire, juste rester assis à boire ou se faire baiser. Mais la B, elle, elle est difficile. Accepter d'épouser et de coucher avec une femme qu'on n'aime pas, accepter d'entendre votre gosse, vous traitez de pute un de ces quatre matins, c'est du travail. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? »

-« C'est à moi que tu poses cette question ou à toi-même, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il reporta son regard sur le paysage, Drago en fit de même. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le plus grand silence, seul le frottement des roues contre les rails se faisait entendre.

Le train tressauta plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter. Harry regard Drago comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Ses cheveux blancs, son nez droit, son menton pointu, sa posture altière, c'était comme s'il l'immortalisait à jamais. De son côté, Drago regardait le quai couvert de parents venus chercher leurs chérubins. Il regardait comme quand il était plus jeune, avant d'être adulte, à la recherche d'un visage amical, celui de ses parents mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils ne pouvaient plus être là. S'arrachant du quai, l'ancien chef des Serpentards se leva sans un regard pour son compagnon de voyage.

-« Attend. » Interpellé, il se retourna. « On se reverra. »

L'ancien chef des Gryffondors le regardait, plein d'espoir dans les yeux. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que c'était le seul à l'heure actuel qui pouvait le comprendre. C'était forcément ça.

-« Tu veux qu'on s'écrive peut-être Potter ? »

-« Ça te dérangerait ? »

Drago le fixa, le jugea de la tête au pied cherchant le pourquoi de cette demande insolite. Mais finalement :

-« Je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'ai mon taudis. »

-« Le feras-tu vraiment ? » suppliait presque le brun.

-« Les Malefoy, même sans le sou, n'ont qu'une parole. »

Sur ce, les deux garçons se séparèrent, retrouvant ainsi leur amis qui râlèrent un peu de ne pas avoir passé ses dernière heures avec eux avant une longue séparation. Ils leur jurèrent de leur écrire dès le lendemain, ils leur promirent que tout irait bien, qu'ils prendraient grand soin d'eux-mêmes et bien d'autres choses encore, avant de les laisser aux bons soins de leurs parents et de transplaner. Mais juste avant de tourner sur eux-mêmes, Harry James Potter et Drago Lucius Malefoy, les deux grands rivaux de Poudlard se regardèrent, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre le sourire que leur famille respective ne pouvait plus leur offrir.

* * *

Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça court. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû le sortir avec le chapitre précédent? Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. J'espère tout de même que cela vous à plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous du 14 Juillet, non pas pour chanter la Marseillaise, mais pour lire la suite de cette histoire. Quoi que vous pouvez faire les deux. Hi! Hi! Hi!

Si vous avez aimez, surtout dit le, un petit message c'est que du bonheur pour l'auteur, ça l'encourage pour la suite et ça lui permet de savoir s'il doit ou pas. Alors, laissez une review.


	3. 12 sq Grimmaurd

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: 14 Juillet, Fête nationale. Le défilé au champs elysée, les chars, les avions, Sarko et sa femme( -_- ) ... et la suite d'une famille! Avec toi. Quelle bonne journée. Je sais que vous avez attendu ce chapitre toute la journée, mais chez moi il est encore tôt, donc à même pas encore 12h je publie la suite des avantures de nos héros préférès.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix (Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier ma beta, il faut même la remercie car elle bosse bien)

**RAR** : Je ne peux citer tout le monde, mais je réponds à toutes les reviews dont les lecteurs ont un compte sur ce site (sauf rare exception), sinon, voila la réponse : Lafraise, shimizuu, Nail Etsuki, zelnazoo (non j'aurais pas le temps, mais ce soir peut-être), gabrielle (t'inquiète, j'abandonne pas), mailiss (penche toi à la fin du chapitre et donne moi ton avis), ttt, Cricket32, Narcyss (Woahou!!!! Trop de compliments, je fais finir par avoir la grosse tête.) Merci à tous pour ce mot d'encouragement et sans plus tarder voici la suite!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une famille! Avec toi?

* * *

_**Londres. 12 square Grimmaurd. **_

« Les Malefoy n'ont qu'une parole. » Quelle belle blague ! Voilà près d'un mois que le blond lui avait fait cette promesse et toujours rien. Pas un hibou de lui. La première semaine, il pensait que c'était normal, on ne trouve pas un appartement aussi vite. La deuxième, il s'était mis à s'inquiéter, se demandant si l'autre ne dormait pas à un coin de rue. La troisième, il avait été furieux, se sentant bête de s'être inquiété pour Drago Malefoy. Et maintenant … maintenant, il n'en avait plus rien à fiche.

Il était déjà 10h du matin et sa tête tournait et résonnait. Il avançait à tâtons, les bras tendus à la recherche des murs pour le guider et éviter les obstacles. La vieille brailla comme à son habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il se dit qu'il devait se débarrasser de ce maudit tableau. Sur ce, Kreattur arriva, loyal et fidèle elfe de maison, venu le soutenir jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger.

-« Regardez M. Potter, ce matin, j'ai fait des crêpes et il y a de la confiture de fraise, du chocolat et même d… »

-« Merci Kreattur mais un pur feu me suffira » grimaça Harry tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

-« Monsieur devrait manger, surtout le matin. Le pur feu n'est pas bon pour un jeune homme en pleine croissance. » Malgré ses sages paroles, l'elfe se précipitait déjà dans le buffet où les bouteilles s'entassaient les une à côté des autres, pour en prendre une et la servir comme petit-déjeuner à son maitre.

-« Comme dit Mlle Granger, bientôt Mme Ronald Weasley, il faut prendre votre santé à cœur » continua-t-il en versant un raz-de-marée dans un verre.

-« Le pur feu le matin permet de faire passer la migraine » expliqua le brun à l'elfe en avalant, cul-sec, le liquide.

-« Oui mais si vous n'en buvez pas une goutte de la journée, vous n'aurez pas mal le lendemain » rétorqua l'elfe en remplissant une nouvelle fois le verre.

-« Détrompe-toi, Kreattur, c'est à ce moment-là que la douleur est la plus vive. Le souvenir des morts, le vide et ce gros con. » Harry soupira, se leva non sans tituber, prit son verre et partit. Sa démarche était incertaine, il tanguait de gauche à droite comme un navire prenant l'eau.

-« Si on me cherche, dis que je suis pas là. Et si tu me cherches, je suis dans le salon. »

Après avoir donné cet ordre qui faisait loi depuis plusieurs jours à la maison, Harry alla s'effondrer sur le sofa en cuir du salon. Sur la table base l'attendait déjà deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu pleines. Son elfe était vraiment le meilleur et dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas avant. Bêtise ! Il vida son verre et ouvrit l'une des bouteilles. Un hibou arriva. Il le reconnut de suite, c'était Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron et maintenant d'Hermione, aussi. Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas plus celui d'Hermione que celui de Ron vu le nombre de fois qu'il venait chez lui à cause d'elle. Il prit la lettre et la posa sur la table à côté de son verre.

-« Va-t-en, j'ai pas de réponse » fit-il d'un geste de la main.

Mécontent, l'oiseau prit son envol, non sans lâcher quelques plumes.

-« Et reviens pas » cria le jeune homme à moitie ivre avant de se servir un autre verre. Tremblotant légèrement, il le rata et laissa le liquide rosâtre se répandre sur la table.

-« Merlin, quel gâchis ! » grogna-t-il en tentant d'éponger avec des journaux posés sur le côté. Ce fut alors qu'il le vit, l'autre pareil que lui, qui souriait sans sourire. Annonçant qu'il prenait une année sabbatique avant de reprendre ses études. Harry lâcha le journal et retourna à son verre, il n'était pas très rempli mais ça allait peut-être calmer cette soudaine angoisse qui venait de l'envahir. C'était comme un petit bonhomme qui grimpait sur son estomac et qui chatouillait sa conscience. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? Il saisit la bouteille et la vida d'une traite.

Ce furent des coups secs et vifs qui le réveillèrent. Avec l'alcool, ils ressemblaient à des casseroles qu'on frappait les unes contre les autres. Lourd, titubant, ayant envie de vomir, il se redressa. Il était dans son lit, c'était un coup de Kreattur. L'oiseau avait deux têtes, il cligna des yeux pour ajuster sa vision, non, il n'en avait qu'une. Avançant comme quelqu'un qui allait tomber à chaque pas, il alla ouvrit la fenêtre pour que l'animal puisse entrer. Il ne connaissait pas cet hibou, il était plutôt maigre et chétif, un hibou des bas quartiers. Sa tête le lança, il devrait peut-être arrêter de boire… non. Cet hibou était vraiment très vilain, il était sale, recouvert de boue. Il s'approcha de l'animal, non, c'était du sang, du sang séché.

-« Alors voyou, tu te bats avec les autres hiboux ? » le questionna le brun.

S'il n'était pas si mal en point, il aurait juré que l'oiseau lui avait fait les gros yeux. Qui pouvait lui envoyer ce genre d'hibou ? A moins que ce ne fût lui. Malefoy. Pris d'une soudaine excitation en totale contradiction avec son état physique, Harry eut un mouvement brusque et se retrouva au sol. Il avait trébuché sur lui-même. Il devait être lucide, pour lire ce que Malefoy allait lui raconter. Se redressant doucement, il alla jusqu'à la commode de son lit et tira le premier tiroir. Une flopée de petites fioles rouges s'alignait les unes derrière les autres, attendant sagement d'être bu. Le héros en saisit une et la but d'une traite tout en faisant la grimace. C'était exécrable mais radical. Il avait de nouveau les idées claires, il était sobre.

Pendant que Kreattur rafraîchissait son lit et lui préparait une tasse de thé avec des petits biscuits, il était allé prendre une douche. L'odeur qu'il dégageait était indécente, même pour lui-même. Son écritoire était déjà garni : papier, encre et l'hibou… brillait de mille éclats un nœud papillon rose au cou. Harry se retint de rire en voyant Kreattur brosser avec enthousiasme les plumes de l'oiseau (heureux de se faire chouchouter). Le maître des lieux s'installa sur son lit, s'adossant à l'oreiller récemment tapoté pour lire cette lettre qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, comme on attend le dernier volume d'une saga à succès.

_Londres, le 31 Juillet xxxx._

_Comment commencer cette lettre. C'est très gênant d'écrire à quelqu'un avec lequelle on a passé plus de temps à se battre qu'à parler. Enfin faisons comme si nous étions de vieux amis, ayons une conversation civilisée._

Kreattur rapprocha le thé et les biscuits. Harry en prit un et les yeux du domestique se remplirent de larmes de joie. S'il n'était pas si laid, cela aurait été charmant. Frissonnant, il retourna à sa lecture.

_Cher Potty,_

_D'abord, joyeux anniversaire. Ça te fait quel âge, maintenant ? Non, ne réponds pas, je m'en fiche. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu savais compter. _

_Je sais que tu vas bien, un peu éméché par l'alcool mais tu vas bien, j'en suis sûr. Et le silence qui règne autour de toi – je veux dire par là, le fait que les médias parlent de toi tous les jours, redisent encore et encore les même choses - me rassure dans mon opinion : Harry Potter est affalé dans un sofa, une bouteille vide dans une main, une pleine dans l'autre. Bien sûr, si je me trompe, contredis-moi. _

_Bref, assez parlez de toi. Parlons de la seule personne qui, entre nous deux, mène une vie pleine de rebondissements chaque jour : MOI._

_Il y a 3 jours, j'ai enfin pu me trouver un appart. Hélas, il n'est pas au chemin de Travers. Comme tu ne t'en doutes pas – je sais que tes connaissances du monde sorcier que tu as mis tant d'ardeur à sauver, sont limitées. Donc, comme tu ne dois pas le savoir, il y a plus mal famé que le chemin de Travers, c'est le quartier « Al Envers ». Quand tu arrives au bout du chemin de Travers, il y a une rue qui monte et qui donne sur « Al Endroit » - quartier pauvre mais relativement respectable. Et juste en face, une rue qui descend, c'est le quartier Al Envers. Il y a un mur de briques, n'aie pas peur, c'est juste une illusion pour dissuader les petits enfants comme toi Potter, de venir s'aventurer là. La rue principale est très animée, pleine de magasins bizarres, de bars louches et de gens suspects. Plus tu entres en profondeur, plus ça devient sale et obscur. Les rues adjacentes ne sont que des logements. Les premières rues ont de belles maisons mais après c'est moche et laid. Moi j'habite dans un truc moche et laid qui ne tient que par magie, c'est à la rue jambe de bois – ne me demande pas pourquoi, personne ne sait, en plus les versions changent en fonction des gens - presque à la fin de la rue principale. Je te raconte pas pour rentrer chez moi. Entre les flaques de vomissures, les mares de pisses, les racoleurs, les clients… c'est pas la joie. J'habite au 7__e__étage de la résidence des Bois jolies (mais ici on l'appelle, les bois morts tellement c'est hideux). J'ai fini par trouver ce petite 1pièce de 6m². Il y a juste la place pour un lit et une commode. Mes voisins ont rajouté les sanitaires par magie. Je ne peux pas le faire, vu que les gentilles personnes du gouvernement ont restreint ma magie pour 5 ans. Il y a des bains publics sur la route principale et des toilettes sur le palier. Pour le repas, le proprio a aménagé un réfectoire au 2__nd__, il n'y a pas qu'un réfectoire au 2__nd__, il y a aussi un lupanar. J'irai mais, pour le moment, je me concentre sur mes refus de boulot. Il faut que tout le monde m'est refusé un emploi avant de me prostituer. Je pense que j'ai fait toutes les boîtes honnêtes du pays. Dès le mois prochain, je pourrais voir comment ça se passe, pour entrer dans une maison close. Mais j'avoue que j'aurai aimé être indépendant. Enfin, je repenserais à tout ça. Sinon avant de trouver ici, j'errais de droite à gauche, dormant de ci et de là, mangeant ou ne mangeant pas et surtout le plus important, me faisant regarder de haut comme si j'étais le mal incarné. _

_Ben voilà Potty, une tranche de vie d'un Malefoy déchu. Surtout ne répond pas si c'est pour te lamenter sur mon sort ou éprouver du regret, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter. En attendant de ne pas nous revoir (tu ne sors pas de chez toi et même si tu le faisais, ce ne serait pas pour venir traîner ici), profite bien de ton sofa en cuir et tes bouteilles de whisky pur feu 100 ans d'âge. _

_D.L. Malefoy_

_PS : J'espère que tu as été dépaysé par ton petit voyage dans ma misérable vie._

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre est terminé. J'entends déjà des voix s'éléver : C'est trop court! C'est quand même une chapitre de 4pages Word. Mais je peux comprendre, je suis une auteur mais avant tout une lectrice. Donc pour vous un bon chapitre, c'est combien de pages? (Pas 50 pages quand même!) Je ferais une moyenne et rectifirais le tir sur les futurs chapitres (ceux que j'ai pas encore écrit, ça va de soit).

Malgré tout, j'espère que cela vous à plus et que je vous retrouverais non pas le 28 Juillet 2009 car je suis pas là, mais le 26 Juillet.

Si vous avez aimez, surtout dit le, un petit message c'est que du bonheur pour l'auteur, ça l'encourage pour la suite et ça lui permet de savoir s'il doit ou pas continuer. Alors, laissez une review.

A bientôt.

Olidée.

PS : vous avez remarqué que certaines fois il manque des mots? C'est pas moi, c'est le site qui les prend pas, je sais pas pourquoi!!!!!


	4. Ministère de la magie AVG

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Voila comme prévu la suite de cette fic, en avance car le 28 Juillet je ne serai pas là.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix (Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier ma beta, il faut même la remercie car elle bosse bien)

* * *

_**Londres. Le ministère de la magie. Bureau des AVG**_

Edgar Mason régnait en maître tout puissant sur le service des Aides aux Victimes de la Guerre. Prétentieux et arrogant, il ne s'occupait que des gros dossiers, ceux qui lui donnaient prestige et pouvoir. Quand Melissa Heldon était venue dans son service, il avait tout de suite flairé la bonne affaire. La jeune fille avait tout perdu à cause du seigneur des ténèbres, toute sa famille y était passée, sa maison et ses biens étaient partis en fumée. Elle avait logé quelques temps chez une amie mais son désir d'indépendance la rendait vulnérable au monde extérieur.

Alors Edgar Mason était venu à son secours, médiatisant l'affaire, il lui trouva une maison, un travail et une cause à défendre : l'égalité des droits pour tous, même pour ceux qui on fait des erreurs. Maintenant, elle idolâtrait cet homme avec qui elle travaillait, comme un forçat, sans récolter les honneurs. Depuis cette histoire, le directeur de l'AVG se « la coulait douce », sa réputation était faite. Il s'ennuyait presque quand il l'avait vu dans la salle d'attente. Grand, blond, pâle, beau… et désespérément sans ressource. Il se chargeait du dossier à présent et de la plus belle des façons.

Assis, nu, les jambes écartées, sur le divan en cuir du bureau, Drago se faisait caresser la queue tout en embrassant à pleine bouche son « sauveur ». Dès que le blond l'avait vu, il avait su. Cet homme que tout le monde décrivait comme un saint, n'était qu'un minable arriviste qui allait user de son pouvoir sur lui. Et il le faisait.

Sachant que sa situation était délicate, Drago n'avait pas demandé grand chose au ministère. Juste des tickets restauration afin de manger convenablement. Il ne s'était pas fait grande illusion en remplissant le dossier d'inscription sous le regard méprisant de la secrétaire et des passants. Si cela dépendait d'eux, ils l'auraient laissé crever dans un canal la gueule ouverte. Il ne fallait pas attendre grand-chose de ces gens-là, d'ailleurs, il avait dû attendre plus d'un mois pour obtenir un rendez-vous pour compléter son dossier. C'est à ce moment qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'il était rentré dans son beau bureau et que le sourire narquois du fonctionnaire l'avait guidé sur la suite des opérations.

Edgar Mason avait été direct, il n'avait rien à perdre (comment un homme aussi intègre que lui pouvait être mêlé à une affaire telle que celle-là ?) et tout à gagner. Sans détour, il lui avait tendu un lot de 10 tickets restauration tout en lui demandant de se déshabiller pour coucher avec lui. Drago n'avait dit mot et, en un rien de temps, il s'était retrouvé allonger sur le bureau, un pénis dans le cul. Depuis trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Le chantage continuait de plus belle, il en était arrivé à un stade où il connaissait bien les vices et les désirs d'Edgar anticipant même les attentes de son bourreau.

Heureux comme à chaque fois qu'il avait son blond sous la main, Edgar se retira dans la bouche de Drago pour dévorer son cou, tout en lui pinçant le gland. Drago fit une petite grimace mais supporta la douleur. Alors que le prestigieux fonctionnaire s'apprêtait à lécher à grand coup de langue le mamelon de l'aristocrate déchu, un coup frappa à la porte.

-« Repassez plus tard, hurla Mason resserrant ses doigts sur la chair de Drago . »

-« Monsieur Mason, lui répondit son assistante, Harry Potter voudrait vous parler. »

Le nom du sauveur du monde magique fit bondir les deux hommes sur le divan mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Edgar Mason se redressa rapidement.

-« Dis-lui qu'il peut venir » hurla-t-il à travers la porte, tout en rassemblant les vêtements bon marché de Drago.

-« Bien, je vais le chercher Edgar », fit joyeusement Melissa.

-« Remus ton cul de salope et bouge » fit Edgar, humiliant l'ancien Serpentard et le guidant dans une pièce discrète derrière la bibliothèque. A peine la porte fut fermée qu'Harry frappa et entra. Edgar eut juste le temps de s'arranger un peu et de s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour recevoir l'homme le plus aimé du monde sorcier.

-« Monsieur Potter » minauda Edgar pour le recevoir « je suis heureux de vous recevoir dans mon bureau. Mais que puis-je faire pour vous. »

-« Dans le but de trouver ma voie, j'effectue des stages dans diverses services du ministère… »

-« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ça. Et vous voulez en faire un ici ? »

-« Heu … pourq ….

Une brusque entrée dans le bureau de Mason interrompit la conversation. C'était Mr. Frend, le directeur des Services Soutien aux Sorciers (SSS).

-« Monsieur Potter » fit l'homme corpulent tout en se jetant presque sur le brun, « je suis heureux de vous voir dans mon service. C'est un immense honneur pour moi, enfin pour nous que vous effectuiez quelques semaines de stage chez nous. » Il se retourna et interpella Mason. « Vous, venez avec moi, maintenant. » Il se préparait à sortir quand il fit volte-face. « Mr. Potter, nous revenons, faites comme chez vous. Prenez un verre et installez-vous sur le divan. »

Edgar n'aimait pas cet homme mais c'était son supérieur. Indiquant rapidement le bar à son invité surprise, il s'en alla à la suite de son chef.

Harry se retrouvait seul dans ce bureau. Il regarda autour de lui, jetant des coups d'œil obliques au bar qui semblait l'appeler. Il hésitait. Il voulait bien se détendre un peu mais un verre en entraînait beaucoup d'autres et il avait déjà eu (plus d'une fois) la mauvaise expérience de boire au travail. Respirant un grand coup, il vit les tickets restauration sur le bureau et les prit. Alors c'était l'une des nombreuses actions menées par ce service. Sans doute que venir en aide aux plus démunis de la guerre l'aiderait.

Soudain, une vieille connaissance sortit de derrière la bibliothèque.

-« Toutes mes félicitations, Mr. Potter » fit-il.

C'était Malefoy. Harry sursauta devant sa nudité. Choqué, il détourna le regard.

-« Ma … Malefoy !!! ».

Le blond, sans aucune pudeur, se dirigea vers le bar, pour servir de quoi boire. Harry le regardait furtivement, laissant traîner son regard sur la peau pâle de son ennemi d'enfance.

-« J'aurai cru que tu te serais précipité sur le bar, Potter, surtout que tu en avais la permission. »

Se rappelant sa dernière nuit à Poudlard et le côté devin de Malefoy, l'ancien Gryffondor changea le sujet de la conversation.

-« Désolé pour ne pas t'avoir répondu, à ta lettre je veux dire. »

-« Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, tu sais. Surtout depuis que tu fais semblant de vivre. »

-« Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? » s'énerva bien malgré lui Harry.

-« Viens auprès de moi, Potter. Prendre un verre. » s'affala le blond dans le divan.

Harry hésita mais il finit par rejoindre son camarade. Ce dernier était affalé, le sexe à l'air, sur le divan. Harry regardait les parties intimes de son camarade sans voir le verre qu'on lui tendait. Drago renifla.

-« Oui, j'ai beaucoup changé. »

Désorienté, Harry détourna son regard et prit le verre.

-« Que fais-tu ici ? »

-« Je me paies des tickets restauration. »

-« Je pensais que c'était gratuit. »

-« Pour ceux qu'on considère comme innocent, oui. Mais pour les fils de mangemort comme moi, il faut payer. »

-« Et c'est ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Pourquoi tu ne vois pas ma tenue de travail ? Le nu intégral » fit Drago en passant sa main sur son torse.

-« Alors … alors tu es vraiment devenu une p … »

-« Oui, je suis vraiment devenu une putain, ça fait trois mois maintenant. »

Une sueur froide traversa le corps d'Harry Potter. Il était à la fois curieux de savoir comment c'était passé la vie du blond depuis sa lettre mais il redoutait d'entendre les paroles, sans doute malsaines, qu'il allait prononcer à cause de son impuissance à faire quelque chose pour lui. Il n'arrivait déjà même pas à s'en sortir dans sa propre vie, alors aider Malefoy… Et de toute façon, pourquoi devait-il aider ce dernier ? Ils avaient toujours été ennemis. Hésitant à parler, hésitant à boire, le grand sauveur du monde magique ne savait quelle position adopter. Drago, lui, se délectait de la situation, il avait si peu de plaisir ces derniers temps que la gêne du brun, lui redonnait une position dominante qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

La poignée de la porte chavira et elle s'entrebâilla.

-« Mason, vous êtes mon meilleur homme, il n'y a pas plus qualifié que vous pour faire ce travail. »

Sans trop se précipiter, Drago retourna à sa cachette, laissant Harry sur le divan.

-« Mais Mons… »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais, Mason. Déployer vos multiples talents avec M. Potter. Donnez-lui envie de rester ICI » ordonna Frend avant d'entrer dans le bureau et de fondre sur Harry.

Mason le suivit furieux, sentant sa gloire éclipsée par le soleil potterien. Comment briller si une légende vivante envahissait votre espace vital ?

-« Mr. Potter, Mason ici présent se porte volontaire pour vous servir de chaperon. Demandez-lui tout ce que vous voudrez, c'est le meilleur. Sur ce, je vous laisse. »

Mr. Frend s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna.

-« Je suis étourdi, je viens de faire installer un bureau pour vous à deux portes d'ici. Cela vous convient ? »

-« Heu … »

-« Parfait, parfait. Et si pour aujourd'hui, vous vous occupiez de … » fit-il en balayant la pièce du regard. Il s'arrêta sur les tickets restauration posés sur le meuble. Voyant cela Mason pâlit.

-« Monsieur Potter désire sûrement rentrer chez lui. Je vais lui donner un petit fasci… »

-« Mason ! Potter est un bourreau de travail. Donnez-lui les tickets restauration là sur votre bureau. »

Furieux, Mason s'exécuta. Il fixa si froidement Harry en lui tendant l'objet que ce dernier sut immédiatement qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre.

-« Bien, Mr. Potter, laissez-moi vous montrer votre bureau et après je file, j'ai réunion avec votre beau-père. »

Au mot beau-père, Harry pâlit et se crispa. Il savait que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle on le tolérait ici mais, de là à être si catégorique. Il aurait bien remis ce fonctionnaire trop zélé à sa place mais il était déjà parti, l'obligeant à le suivre.

Resté seul dans son bureau, Edgar Mason fulminait. Il referma bruyamment la porte de son office et alla se servir un verre, qu'il engloutit d'un trait, au bar.

-« Vieux con, va. »

-« Ce n'est pas bien d'insulter son supérieur » lui lança Malefoy sortant de derrière la bibliothèque.

-« J'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'une pute. Occupe-toi plutôt de ma … » Mason regarda Drago de la tête aux pieds et en resta quelques secondes surpris. « Mais que fais-tu ? »

Drago s'était rhabillé et tout en s'ajustant :

-« Je vais voir Potter. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est lui qui a les tickets restauration, non ? »

Mason se crispa sur son verre.

-« Alors tu me quittes ? »

-« Mais non. Mais tant que Potter aura les tickets … »

Drago passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edgar et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'en aller.

-« Malefoy, si jamais tu sors de cette pièce sans ma permission, je te ferais souffrir. »

-« Oui, tout ce que tu voudras. Tu m'attacheras ? J'ai hâte que tu redeviennes mon maître. A bientôt, Edgar. »

Drago passa la porte et malgré tous les mots et les sous-entendus, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Il longea le couloir et trois portes plus loin vers la droite, il le trouva. Il frappa et entra sans même attendre de réponse.

* * *

Et voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous le 11 Aout pour la suite. Il y aura encore rencontre avec Harry Potter. Alors ça vous dit? lol!!!!

PS : J'aurai du le faire au début, DSL. Merci à tous pour vos reviews.

A bientôt.


	5. Ministère de la magie bureau d'Harry

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: J'avais oublier que hier était le 11. Désolé. Mais voici la suite de cette fic, sans plus tarder.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

_**Londres. Ministère de la Magie. Service des AVG, bureau d'Harry Potter. **_

En un tour de baguette, Mr. Frend avait créé le plus beau des bureaux pour accueillir le plus célèbre des sorciers. Ingénieusement, il avait évité d'y mettre un bar connaissant la rumeur sur le comportement de l'Elu après avoir trop bu. Harry soupira et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil de cuir, lourdement. Avait-il vraiment envie d'être là ? Non, bien sûr que non mais il le devait.

Après un bref coup sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Drago Malefoy. Bien que le trouvant cavalier, Harry l'invita à s'assoir.

-« Je te propose pas à boire, Malefoy, il n'y a pas de bar. »

Assis juste en face de son interlocuteur, Drago était comme un prince sur son trône, droit, élégant (même avec des fripes sur le dos) et déterminé.

-« Tant que tu ne proposes pas de me baiser. » Le brun parut choqué par cette remarque. « Quoi que, si c'est le prix à payer pour mes tickets, je te ferais tout ce qui te plaîra. »

-« Tu me cherches là, Malefoy ? » lança, furieux, Harry.

-« Il y a bien une époque où je te cherchais Potter mais maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire. Cependant, cela ne t'empêche pas de ME trouver. » fit le blond de sa voix trainante.

La sonorité du timbre de voix de son camarade rappela à Harry une époque pas si lointaine que ça.

-« Soyons clair, entre nous il ne sera jamais question de commerce de ce genre. J'achète pas les gens pour le sexe. »

-« Très bien, Potter, je te raye de ma liste de clients potentiels. » Drago croisa les jambes et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. « Beau-papa n'apprécierait pas beaucoup que son gendre fasse ce genre de chose. »

-« C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. »

-« Pas besoin de faire tout ça, ouvrir un torchon suffit. Ton idylle avec la belette fille fait la une de tous les journaux à scandales du pays. »

Harry soupira.

-« C'est compliqué. »

-« Je l'imagine bien. »

-« Parlons plutôt d'autre chose. »

-« C'est vrai que ta vie est d'un ennui mortel. Depuis ton anniversaire, tu es redevenu le petit-ami de Génévra Weasley. Et maintenant que ces pauvres ont un peu de prestige, ils veulent le conserver. Tu ne peux pas, Potter, ne rien faire de ta vie quand tu es destiné à devenir membre d'une famille de héros telle que la famille Weasley. Alors grâce à beau-papa et ta chérie bien aimée, le jour, tu joues au fonctionnaire et la nuit, tu te roules sur le plancher. »

Pendant toute la tirade de Malefoy, Harry avait pris sur lui. Il détestait vraiment quand l'autre jouait au devin, sans doute parce qu'il mettait toujours dans le mille. Il avait donc écouté, les yeux fermés.

-« Tu as fini ? » demanda Harry quand le silence fut revenu.

-« Sur toi ? Oui. Il n'y a plus rien à dire sur toi, non ? A part, peut-être… ta vie te plaît-elle Potter ? »

Déglutissant, l'homme le plus aimé de tout l'Angleterre sorcière répliqua de suite :

-« Et la tienne, elle te plaît ? »

-« Non mais que veux-tu, il faut bien que je mange, que je paye mon loyer et mes créanciers. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les créanciers, de quoi Malefoy parlait. Le blond sut de suite que son vis-à-vis ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-« Potter, fit-il calmement, je dois payer le procès de mes parents, leur séjour à Azkaban, leur amendes, la mienne ainsi que les droits de confiscation de nos biens. Alors non, je n'apprécie pas vraiment ma vie. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans les bureaux de ce ministère à me faire culbuter. Potter, tu l'ignores mais ce n'est pas un ministère, c'est un lupanar. »

Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Le fait que le ministère soit un lieu de débauche ne le surprenait pas. La politique avait toujours eu quelque chose de sale en elle. Non, ce qui le gênait venait de fait que Malefoy soit obligé d'épongé des dettes qu'il n'avait pas commise. Là, c'était vraiment se foutre de la gueule de Merlin !

-« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à payer ce genre de chose, Malefoy, c'est révoltant. »

-« Je suis le premier à le savoir. Mais je sais aussi très bien comment fonctionne le système. Le but n'est pas vraiment de renflouer les caisses vides du gouvernement mais seulement de m'humilier, moi le fils Malefoy. »

-« Tiens, prend-les et pars. »

Bouleversé par la situation, Harry lui tendit les tickets restauration.

Venu pour cela, Drago les prit.

-« Tu compatis Potter, c'est trop mignon. »

-« Tu joues au dur Malefoy mais je te connais assez pour savoir qu'à l'intérieur de toi, tu as la trouille. Tu as peur, tu te sens seul, incompris et oublié. Mais moi, je suis là. Si tu as besoin de parler, je t'écouterai sans te juger.»

Le visage de Drago resta interdit mais le jeune homme fut bouleversé par les mots prononcés. Et quant ce dernier lui proposa son épaule pour pleurer, Drago plus qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait sans doute de se trouver un ami.

Invité à se confier, Drago hésita puis se lança. De toute façon, Potter n'ira jamais raconter cela.

-« Merci, Super Potty, c'est très gentil de ta part. Mais si tu veux une vie sexuelle, je te conseille de baiser au lieu de te masturber avec ce que je te dirais. »

-« MALEFOY, arrête de jouer au grand seigneur. Ce n'est pas une faveur que TU me fais, mais bien le contraire, ok. Alors arrête de tirer la couverture à toi. »

Drago éclata de rire, la situation était si contradictoire avec celle des années poudlard, que le blond ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation loufoque.

-« Puisque tu insistes Potty, je vais te raconter. »

Dans le bureau il y avait, comme dans tous les bureaux, un petit salon. Drago se leva et y alla. Il s'avachit sur le sofa, sa chemise blanche bon marché à demi-ouverte se déboutonna en haut et laissa entrevoir un suçon violacé. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harry le remarqua, une fois qu'il eut rejoint le blond avec du thé. Il sentit monter en lui une vague d'énervement mais il ne put rien dire car Drago avait déjà commencé son long monologue.

Le premier s'appelait Hugo Greffon. Ce fut lui qui l'initia. Une rencontre fortuite qui bouleversa sa vie. Il était assis à une terrasse de café, quand il l'avait abordé. Il n'était pas passé par quatre chemins, il avait vu à travers sa chemise et son pantalon usés la pute qui dormait. Sans aucun tabou, il lui avait parlé sexualité, plaisir et fantasme avant de lui proposer quelques gallions pour sa virginité anale. A cette époque, Drago était vraiment dans le rouge et, ne voyant absolument pas comment payer toutes les dettes qu'on lui réclamait, accepta. Il le suivit donc la peur au ventre mais déterminé à enfin sauter le pas et entrer dans la seule voie qui lui était proposé pour survivre.

Ils se rendirent à « la langue qui pend » la quatrième ruelle d'Al'Envers vers la droite, un passage dirigé par un cartel de petits vieux pervers. Elle était, la nuit comme le jour, bondée de jeunes gens qui allaient et venaient le sourire aux lèvres enlaçant des hommes ou des femmes deux à trois fois plus âgés qu'eux. Les façades sobres des bâtiments cachaient bars, chambres, boutiques et bien d'autres lieux de plaisir. Celui qu'Hugo préférait était les bains publics qui fermaient la rue.

Dans une pièce chaude qui servait de sauna, Drago s'était alors laissé caresser, lécher, sucer puis …

-« Il m'a mis à quatre pattes Potter, comme un chien, avant de m'écarter le cul. Il l'a reniflé, l'a embrassé avant d'y introduire sa langue. Tu sais ce qu'il a osé me dire après ça ? Tiens ton cul ouvert, ma grande pour que je puisse te défoncer. Bien sûr, j'ai été choqué mais je l'ai fait. As-tu déjà senti ton corps se déchirer en deux, Potter ? C'est exactement ce que tu ressens, quand un homme introduit sa verge dans ton orifice d'un coup sec. Mais le pire, c'est l'humiliation, pendant qu'une douleur atroce te brûle l'arrière-train, pendant que tu pleures en silence, tu entends celui qui te fait souffrir, qui martèle ton corps, prendre son pied. La première fois, Potter, te fait prendre conscience de ce que tu es. Après c'est que routine. »

Après la première fois, Hugo continua à l'initier au métier, il lui fit découvrir les secrets de « la langue qui pend » d'abord seul ensuite avec des amis. Une fois que le corps de Drago fut dressé, habitué au sexe avec plusieurs hommes pendant plusieurs heures, son mentor le refila à Joffrey Hark, un bon père de famille veuf au penchant peu avouable. Le blond découvrit alors de nouveaux « plaisirs » plus rudes, plus violents et plus humiliants. La vie aurait pu continuer ainsi, le jour fréquentant les chambres d'hôtels et la nuit écumant les bars SM mais les hommes du ministère voulaient eux aussi leur part du corps du blond.

Un soir, il y a plus d'un mois et demi alors que Drago était attaché sur une table, la main de Fred Mc'Cher, agent comptable d'Azkaban passa sur la verge dur du blond. L'homme ne fréquentait pas souvent ces soirées, bien que les aimant énormément. Dès que Drago l'eut reconnu, il sut que de nouveaux ennuis allaient arrivés. Dès le lendemain, Drago reçut un hibou le convoquant au ministère dans le bureau des finances de la célèbre prison sorcière. Mc'Cher lui montra la note des frais de ses parents en prison, lui imposant un plan de paiement impossible à réaliser.

-« Et ce plan de redressement vous est venu hier soir, lorsque vous me masturbiez ? »

-« Je serai intraitable sur les délais de paiement. »

-« Sauf si je suis gentil avec votre costume trois pièces. »

-« Oui. »

Ce fut le premier homme du ministère à le prendre entre deux rendez-vous sur le coin d'un bureau. Mc'Cher s'en vanta, invitant tous ceux à qui le jeune aristocrate devait de l'argent à se délecter de son corps pâle, ferme et sensible. L'invitation lancé, Drago se mit à fréquenter plus souvent le ministère que n'importe qui.

-« Je connais le goût du sperme de presque tous les hommes du ministère, Potter. Sauf le tien » conclut le sang pur en se redressant.

-« Et cela restera comme ça, Malefoy » fit Harry en croisant les jambes cachant la bosse apparente entre son entre-jambe.

* * *

Et voila, c'est tout pour le moment, la suite sera le 25 Aout, si vous le voulez bien.


	6. Les Bois Jolies

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Une journée de retard. Je sais, il faut die que j'ai été débordée. Mais comme je ne vous ai pas oublier, voici la suite. ET ENCORE UNE GROS MERCI A CEUX QUI LAISSE DES REVIEWS.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix (elle n'a pas été enretard comme moi, Merci ma grande ^_^)

* * *

**Une famille ! Avec toi ?**

* * *

_**Al'Envers, Résidence des Bois jolis. 2 Semaines plus tard.**_

Lugubre. C'était si loin de l'image qu'on se faisait d'un Malefoy, qu'Harry avait dû se répéter plus d'une fois que le blond avait tout perdu pendant la guerre pour expliquer son exil ici. Emmitouflé dans ses vêtements d'hiver, Harry portait la panoplie du parfait lubrique anonyme : gants noirs, long manteau, épaisse écharpe, bonnet couvrant, lunettes de soleil, il se fondait parfaitement dans la masse. Ici, seuls les prostitués et les fiers habitants d'Al Envers se montraient au grand jour.

Arrivé devant les Bois jolis, Harry frissonna. Le bâtiment était sale, sombre et funeste, la description que lui en avait faite Drago en était même plus avantageuse. Il poussa la porte d'entrée de la résidence du bout des doigts et entra. L'intérieur était encore plus sinistre que l'extérieur. Harry se dit qu'aucun elfe de maison, n'avait jamais dû mettre les pieds ici. Dans le hall, un grand miroir crasseux lui renvoya son reflet déformé. Le brun en resta bouche bée. C'était sans doute, le miroir le plus magique dans lequel il s'était regardé. La laideur de son âme se reflétait devant lui. Qu'était-il vraiment venu faire ici ? La question se posait à lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté, plus tôt, son poste au ministère.

Se regardant comme un animal impie méritant la mort, une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-« C'est ta première fois, c'est ça ? » L'homme, petit et maigre, avait des yeux rieurs qui incitaient à la confidence. « D'habitude, je conseille à mes clients d'aller voir mes filles au second, mais toi, tu es riche » poursuivit-il en caressant le manteau d'Harry « et je ne veux pas que ta première fois soit un catastrophe, sinon, tu ne reviendras pas. Alors monte plus haut, mes locataires sont aussi dans le métier. Tu es du ministère ? » continua t-il sur le ton de la convivialité. N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'homme, qui semblait être le propriétaire de la résidence, poursuivit.

-« N'aies pas peur, des hommes du ministère, j'en connais. Bon ! Pas les haut-gradés mais il y en a. »

Un silence s'installa, Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et il regardait maintenant le reflet du propriétaire dans le miroir « magique ». Il n'était pas plus déformé que lui mais Harry put lire tout la laideur qui se cachait dans cette apparence sympathique.

-« Le miroir » enchaîna son interlocuteur « je sais, il manque un peu de netteté, il est vieux, lui aussi. Il en a vu passer des catins, des salopes et des chiennes. » En quelques mots, sa nature première ressortait, se voyant aller à ses penchants profonds, il fit un sourire et se ressaisit. « Tu m'as l'air très gentil mon gars, je vais te donner un bon conseil. » Le petit homme s'approcha d'Harry et lui murmura : « Monte au 7e. Là haut, il y a un sacré beau blond, il prend pas cher et il est très bon et puis, il en connait un rayon sur les bites ministérielles. »

Le propriétaire termina en le poussant vers les escaliers tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Harry profita de cette aide du destin pour avancer et aller au bout de son objectif. De plus, les vociférations du propriétaire l'avaient mis hors de lui et il devait mettre certaines choses au clair avec l'autre. Plus il montait et plus l'ambiance était infâme. Les escaliers tordus étaient si étroits que quand il croisait quelqu'un, il devait se frotter à l'autre pour passer. Si ce n'était que cela, le sauveur du monde sorcier n'y voyait pas de mal mais, mélangée à l'humidité et à la moisissure, l'odeur du sperme empestait à tous les étages. Sans oublier les grincements et les rugissements. Un doigt devant le nez, essoufflé, sentant monter en lui la bile, Harry arriva au 7e. C'étaient les combles, les toits. L'odeur y était encore plus pestilentielle. Comment faisaient les clients ? Où était Drago ? La première porte était fermée, la seconde et la troisième aussi. Alors Harry continua à avancer, machinalement poussé par son instinct. Au bout du couloir, un filet de lumière, un bruit sourd, la porte était entrebâillée. La peur au ventre, il poussa la porte et il le vit dans toute sa réalité.

Allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées, tenues en l'air par des mains rudes et poilus. L'autre, accroupi, assénait de coups raboteux et violents à l'entrecuisse de Drago, entrant et sortant dans son orifice. Le blond, les bras le long du corps, fermait les yeux et émettait des petits gémissements voguant entre le plaisir et la douleur. La porte grinça.

-« Attend ton tour chéri, je serai bientôt prêt pour toi » fit Drago entre deux coups de queue.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Harry crut que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. La répulsion envahissait son corps mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder cette peau si pâle et soyeuse farouchement tenue et maltraitée.

Le client se redressa et souleva un peu plus Drago. Lui écartant encore les jambes, il se pencha sur lui pour augmenter son plaisir. La verge ronde et lourde du dernier des Malefoy se balançait dans le vide.

-« Merlin, merci. Cette pute est vraiment trop bonne. »

Harry recula. _Quel homme cruel je suis._ D'un pas puis d'un autre. _C'est vraiment dégueulasse, je suis vraiment dégueulasse._ Il rencontra le mur d'en face. _Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ?_ Lourd de remords, il s'effondra au sol. _Comment ai-je pu penser cela ?_ Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, Harry se mit à pleurer en silence se remémorant sa cruauté. _Drago. C'est pas un jeu pour lui, c'est sa vie. Merde. Il baise pour vivre, pour de vrai. Cet homme, tous ces hommes… Et moi, moi comme un con, je l'écoutais. Je suis un putain de malade, il était là à me raconter sa vie et moi… et moi… et moi, je bandais. Je bandais quand il me disait que des grosses verges dures lui entraient dedans. Je bandais parce que j'y croyais pas. J'ai pas cru qu'il le faisait vraiment. Je suis qu'un con, Merlin, un con. Pourtant je l'ai vu dans le bureau de l'autre, nu, MERDE, MERDE, il était… il était, si j'étais pas arrivé, il l'aurait… comme l'autre, là. Son petit corps pâle, sa petit voix gémissante, j'ai cru que tout ça, c'était du vent, de la frime. Merlin, pardon, pardon, je suis trop con. Je suis bien plus pervers que tous les hommes de cet endroit. Ils sont honnêtes eux, ils viennent ici pour baiser mais moi, moi je bande en écoutant les malheurs d'un autre. Je me suis masturbé quand il est parti. Je me suis masturbé en me rappelant ses mots, sa voix, sa peau. Et pas plus tard que hier soir, j'ai couché avec Ginny en pensant à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'ai pensé qu'à ça pendant que je me tapais ma fiancée. Merlin pardon, pardon. Je me suis contemplé dans ma misère alors que d'autres vivent bien pire. Drago, pardon, pardon, je voulais pas, je voulais pas, pardon._

Harry ne sut pas pendant combien de minutes il était resté là à pleurer, se détestant d'avoir eu du plaisir avec la triste vie de Drago. Mais quand l'homme sortit de la chambre du blond, il s'essuya les yeux.

-« Chéri, attend, je suis à toi dans quelques minutes, à moins que tu veuilles me baiser avec les restes d'un autre. » N'ayant pas de réponse, Drago referma la porte. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre au 7e, plongé dans le noir, Harry se dit qu'il devait se ressaisir. Qu'il avait fait une connerie mais qu'il ne devait pas en faire d'autre. Il avait sauvé le monde magique alors il pouvait aussi aider Drago, non ?

La porte s'offrit à nouveau et Drago l'accueilli nu.

-« C'est ton tour chéri, viens » fit le blond de sa voix traînante. Il donna vite son dos à son invité et Harry le suivit.

* * *

Et bien ... que d'émotions! Pourtant il va valloir attendre le 8 Septembre pour avoir la suite. Que vont-ils bien pouvoir faire ensemble dans une si petite chambre? Moi je sais.

A bientôt.


	7. La chambre de Drago

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Merci encore à tous pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous me laisser. MERCI, merci.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**_Une famille! Avec toi?

* * *

Al Envers. 7e étage de la résidence les Bois jolis. Chambre de Drago._**

-« J'ai pas de préférence, je fais tout pour 15 gallions » enchaîna-t-il en se retournant. « Tu veux que je commence par te sucer ». Drago tendait sa main vers son potentiel client mais celui-ci pris la parole.

-« Non, merci Drago. »

-« POTTER !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ? Ferme la porte. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, enfermé dans la minuscule chambre de Drago, Harry se sentait à l'étroit et sale. Une forte odeur de sexe régnait dans la petite pièce. Maintenant à l'intérieur, il pouvait en observer le contenu, vide était le mot qui déterminait l'endroit. Un lit, une chaise, une pauvre commode et une cage sur laquelle un hibou somnolant.

-« C'est Voyou, je l'ai adopté » l'informa le blond en le voyant fixer l'animal.

-« Voyou ? Je pense que ça lui va bien » répondit le brun en allant jusqu'à la chaise. « Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant le meuble.

-« Vas-y » fit Drago en allant s'allonger sur le lit.

-« Tu vas bien ? »

-« C'est pour poser des questions débiles que tu es venu jusqu'ici ? »

-« Malefoy, pourquoi tu m'agresses toujours dès que je pose une question ? »

-« Parce que tu n'es pas sincère » fit le sang-pur en se redressant « Dis les choses comme tu les penses, tourne pas autour du pot. T'as mal au cul ? Tu aimes te faire mettre ? C'était comment ? Ça, ce sont les vraies questions. »

Drago fixa Harry droit dans les yeux. Un filet de soleil traversa la fenêtre, ensoleillant la pièce.

-« T'as pleuré ? Pourquoi ? »

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose avec lui, se dit le survivant, j'aime et j'aime pas être en sa présence. Harry croisa les jambes.

-« Ce fut pas facile de te voir être …pris. »

-« C'est pas facile de le faire. »

-« Ça fait mal ? » questionna le brun en baissant les yeux.

-« Oui. Mais c'est de ma douleur que vienne leur plaisir. »

-« Et… ça pue toujours autant ? » finit-il par lâcher au bord de l'asphyxie.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu peux pas ouvrir ? »

-« La fenêtre est condamnée et si j'ouvre la porte, ça veux dire que je travaille. »

-« Mais comment font les clients pour supporter cette odeur ? »

-« Ils l'aiment, ça les excite. »

-« Moi, je suis pas excité, je suis à deux doigts vomir. »

-« T'es pas un client, Potter, tu viens pas pour baiser. D'ailleurs que viens-tu faire ici ? »

-« Comment vas-tu ? »

Soupirant, Drago se rallongea sur son lit.

-« En général, bien. Sinon, tout de suite, j'ai mal au cul. »

Un silence s'installa. Drago ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagnait.

-« Rentre chez toi, Potter. C'est pas un endroit pour toi ici. »

-« C'est pas un endroit pour toi non plus » lui répondit froidement ledit Potter.

-« C'est vrai que ça change du manoir. La chambre est microscopique, le lit est étroit et ma garde-robe inexistante. Mais c'est chez moi maintenant. » Drago se retourna et se mit sur le ventre. « C'est la dernière création Guipure »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ton manteau, il est super. »

Harry passa une main nonchalante sur son vêtement et fit un sourire timide.

-« Tu as besoin d'argent ? »

-« C'est 15 gallions la passe. Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas baiser mon cul. »

Harry soupira, les Malefoys même sans un sou, restaient fière.

-« Bon, maintenant que ton bain dans la misère d'un pur-sang est faite, rentre chez toi, Potter. »

-« Tu veux pas que je te mette une salle de bain ? »

-« Potter, ta vie est si triste que tu te sens obligé de faire de la mienne un enfer ? »

-« Malefoy, j'essaye juste d'aider. »

-« Je sais pas ce que tu es venu faire ici, Potter mais dépêche-toi de le faire. Contrairement à toi, je dois travailler, pour de vrai, pour gagner ma vie. »

Quoi qu'il en dise, Drago n'était pas mécontent de la venue d'Harry, il pouvait se reposer, son corps brisé par le poids des clients et la violence de leur pénétration, demandait un repos qu'il n'obtenait qu'avec difficulté.

-« J'ai travaillé très dur pour sauver le monde, je pense que je peux me reposer maintenant. »

-« Alors, comment va ta roussette ? » demanda Drago passant du cop à l'âne.

-« Elle s'appelle Ginevra mais tu peux l'appeler Ginny comme tout le monde. »

-« Plutôt mourir. »

-« On a fixé une date pour le mariage. Ce sera le 31 Juillet de l'année prochaine. » Harry s'affala sur sa chaise, pencha la tête en arrière et se laissa aller aux confidences. « J'ai bu comme un trou après ça. Ron a été obligé de me raccompagner chez moi tellement j'étais ivre. Ils ont tous mis ça sur le compte de la joie. Mais en vrai, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir. Je m'inspire de la relation de Ron et Hermione pour leurrer Ginny mais je sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais comme ça. C'est difficile de lui faire l'amour. Elle m'excite pas. Je dois ruser pour ne pas le faire et, pire encore, quand je peux pas lui échapper, elle est insatiable. Heureusement, j'ai un ami, un ami sincère qui me demande rien. On passe des nuits merveilleuses ensemble. J'ai rien à faire, juste à être là, dans le calme et le noir, allongé ou assis. Les premières rencontres sont douloureuses, elles piquent et brûlent un peu mais elles réchauffent tout mon corps. C'est comme si j'étais caressé par une centaine de personnes. Après, ça glisse tout seul. Mon corps est chaud et mon esprit est libre. Je plane dans une béatitude totale. Je suis libre, sans souci, sans problème. C'est le pied total jusqu'à 3 ou 4 heures du matin. Il pose pas de question, il n'a pas besoin de réponse mais il est la solution à tout. Oui, à tous mes problèmes. Avec lui, je peux travailler, je peux rigoler, je peux même baiser. Tu entends ça Malefoy, toi qui est un pro du sexe ?

Harry s'arrêta. N'entendant pas de réponse, il se redressa. Les yeux de l'aristocrate déchu étaient clos, son souffle régulier et ses traits détendus. Il avait pris sommeil. Emu par la douceur et la beauté qui se dégageait du visage paisible de son hôte, Harry fit un tendre sourire.

Le plus puissant sorcier du monde magique décida de laisser la pute du Bois jolis dormir. Il se leva de sa chaise, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce.

-« C'est pas en m'en allant comme ça que je pourrais aider Malefoy. »

Bien décidé à faire honneur à la SSS et aux AVG, Harry tira sa baguette, choisit un emplacement correct pour y mettre une porte qui desservirait une salle d'eau. D'un mouvement fluide du poignet, il invoquât un sort d'air pour rafraichir la chambre. Il osa même y mettre une légère mais agréable odeur de citron glacé. Il poursuivit son œuvre de charité, en déposant 300 gallions sur la commode.

Dormant tranquillement, Drago ne vit pas ce qui suivit. Le brun retira sa veste, il allait la poser sur le corps nu du blond, quand il s'accroupit.

-« Je suis désolé, Drago de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour toi. Mais je te promets de trouver une solution. »

Machinalement, il posa une main sur le dos de Drago. Sa peau était très douce. Immédiatement, il la compara à celle de Ginny, plus rude quoi que toute aussi délicate. Sans qu'il s'en rendit compte, ses doigt glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses rebondies et fermes de l'ancien Serpentard. Caressant le postérieur soyeux de Malefoy, il comprit les sentiments qu'éprouvaient les clients quand ils avaient « ça » sous les yeux. C'était un ravissement pour l'œil, une véritable incitation aux plaisirs coupables de la chair. Poussé par un désir venant du bas de son être, sans aucun contrôle sur lui-même (et ne faisant aucun effort pour cela de tout manière), Harry glissa un doigt dans le pâle fessier du sang-pur déchu, pénétrant son anus. C'était serré, chaud, et humide, le pénis d'Harry résonna. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il y fit bouger son doigt, lentement. Entrer, sortir. Le brun avait chaud, sa verge se battait avec l'espace de son pantalon, qui se réduisait petit à petit. Il s'approcha du blond, le sentit. Il puait la transpiration, le sperme et ça l'excitait.

_Mais comment font les clients pour supporter cette odeur ? _

_Ils l'aiment, ça les excite_.

Les paroles prononcées par l'aristocrate plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Cette odeur si répugnante incrustée dans la peau de Drago l'excitait, lui, comme un vulgaire client. JAMAIS. Prenant conscience de ses actes, le sauveur du monde magique récupéra son doigt en le tirant rapidement du cul de la prostituée, lui jeta son manteau sur le dos et transplana sans demander son reste.

* * *

Et bien que de rebondissement, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi? Ah, vivement la suite mais pour ça, il faudra attendre le 22 Septembre. Vivement ce jour-là.

bientôt.


	8. Retour au ministère 1er partie

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Merci encore à tous pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous me laisser. MERCI, merci.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**Une famille! Avec toi?**

* * *

_Londres. Ministère de la magie. _

7h43. A cette heure-là, le hall était quasiment vide. Au chaud dans ce superbe manteau Guipure offert il y a deux jours par son ancien ennemi scolaire, le dernier des Malefoy, longeant les murs, prit place sur ses sièges d'attentes préférés. Assez loin pour ne pas être vu mais assez près pour tout voir et tout entendre. Il avait rendez-vous à 8h30 avec Mr. Geffroy Karlvin au bureau des amendes. Il devait, pour la énième fois analyser les triples procès Malefoy contre l'Etat sorcier afin d'évaluer, à la baisse, le montant à verser. Puis, vers les 10h, il rendrait une petite visite de courtoisie à Fred Mc'Cher pour lui verser une partie de la somme due. Il sortirait d'ici sous les coups de midi. Voici une matinée gâchée et il devait remettre ça demain, avec d'autres services.

7h45. Le hall était toujours vide, les bons fonctionnaires du ministère ne se pressaient pas pour aller travailler. Les premières arrivées étaient les femmes d'accueil, toujours souriantes les matins, aigries l'après-midi. Elles apportaient les dernières retouches à leurs tenues tout en déblatérant les derniers potins de la veille. Nombre de fois, Drago avait entendu son nom calomnié par elles, crachant mensonges, rumeurs et vérités. Il avait appris à ne pas s'énerver et à faire la part du vrai et du faux. Ce matin, elles parlaient de leur soirée entre collègues improvisée à la dernière minute, rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être écouté. Sur le siège de gauche, un magazine abandonné. Le blond s'en saisit. _Sorcière actuelle_, l'un des torchons le plus vendu de Londres. Soupirant, il en regarda les gros titres : **Harry Potter, le mariage du siècle. Interview de sa fiancée, Ginevra Weasley. p.12**. Drago fit un sourire. C'était vrai, le brun lui en avait touché deux mots. Mais c'était déjà dans les journaux à potins ? Dans un bruissement de papier glacé, il se rendit à ladite page. A gauche, l'interview et à droite, deux femmes. Une brune, tailleur bleu marine, jambes croisées, bloc-notes en main. Une rousse, robe col roulé, bottes montantes, gloussant et se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Sorcière actuelle : Ginevra, pour la majorité des sorcières, vous incarnez Cendrillon. Le ressentez-vous comme ça ?

_(Merlin, que cette question est niaise.)_

Ginevra Weasley : Cendrillon ! Je suis très flattée par cette comparaison mais je ne suis pas ce magnifique personnage de conte de fées moldus. (_Oh, par Merlin !!!! Depuis quand elle parle comme ça !!!)_ C'est vrai que, avant la guerre et pendant des générations, ma famille a dû faire face à de gros problèmes financiers, (_c'est un euphémisme de dire ça) _qui aujourd'hui se sont envolés mais, pas grâce à l'arrivé d'un prince charmant (_surtout quand on connait Potter)_ mais grâce à la conviction qu'a toute notre famille en ce qui concernent les moldus. C'est notre volonté, notre acharnement et nos sacrifices qui nous ont conduit jusqu'ici.

Sorcière actuelle : Oui, cela va de soit mais en ce qui concerne notre héros national, Harry Potter, cela ne relève pas du conte de fées ?

(_Comment peut-on accepter de répondre à ce genre de questions ? Non, comment peut-on accepter de poser ce genre de questions ?)_

Ginevra Weasley : Non, bien sûr que non. _(Mais oui, c'est ça, comme si on allait te croire, la roussette !)_ Mon histoire avec Harry ressemble à l'histoire de tous les autres couples. Très souvent, les hommes mettent un peu plus de temps que les femmes à interpréter leurs sentiments donc il a fallut un peu de temps à Harry pour s'avouer qu'il m'aimait _(ma pauvre fille, si tu savais la vérité…)_. Mais moi, ce fut immédiat dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était lui l'homme de ma vie. (_Foutaises_).

Enervé, ne sachant même pas pourquoi, Drago referma le journal et le lança sur la chaise d'à-côté. Cette stupide rouquignole ne racontait que des conneries. 7h49. Il n'y avait pas plus de 3 personnes en plus. Sans doute des visiteurs. Il fallait venir tôt pour être servi convenablement ici. Les femmes de l'accueil continuaient à glapir sur leur soirée. Drago jeta un œil au journal, Ginevra Weasley lui souriait en faisant des clins d'œil. _Elle devrait plutôt me remercier de lui avoir mis Potter entre les pattes au lieu de raconter toutes ses bêtises. _Il glissa sa main jusqu'au _sorcière actuelle_ et reprit sa lecture en sautant quelles lignes.

Sorcière actuelle : Maintenant que nous connaissons les modalités de votre rencontre, parlez-nous du mariage.

Ginevra Weasley : La date n'est pas encore fixée mais j'aimerai que cela se déroule lors d'un jour important pour Harry. (_Quel égoïsme, choisir sa date d'anniversaire pour faire ton mariage, je trouve ça nombriliste. Même le jour de son anniversaire, il devra penser à toi maintenant_). Ce sera un mariage en petit comité. Bien sûr, il y aura les collègues de mon père (_en gros tout le ministère de la magie)_, les amis de mes frères qui sont aussi les amis d'Harry (_tout Poudlard, en fait. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je doute de recevoir un faire-part d'invitation. Un oubli sans doute !_) et forcément, les membres de l'ordre du phénix (_petit comité, tu disais !_). Je sais que pour Harry, Poudlard, l'école des sorciers est sa maison. Alors il se pourrait bien que …

Blaff !!!!!! Drago sortit de sa « passionnante » lecture. Dans le hall, une vingtaine de personnes, visiteurs et fonctionnaires confondus. 7h56, le déluge incessant de personnes n'allait pas tarder. Mais pour le moment, les rares personnes présentes, se précipitèrent tous pour secourir celui qui était tombé. L'œil expert de l'aristocrate qu'était Drago reconnut tout de suite la serpillère étalée au sol. Manteau Guipure, chaussures reluisantes, coiffure en brosse et un manque de classe impardonnable, c'était lui, Harry Potter, ivre jusqu'à en tomber à terre. _Ridicule_. Soulever, regarder comme un moldu indésirable, le grand héros fut remis debout et s'en alla en titubant.

-« N'est-ce pas triste de le voir ainsi ? » commenta une des femmes de l'accueil.

-« C'est sans doute la pression du mariage » expliqua l'une de ses collègues. « La fille d'Arthur demande tellement de choses. »

-« C'est surtout la fin d'un mythe » cracha un homme l'air renfrogné.

-« Qui aurait pu croire à cela » pleurnicha une femme, un mouchoir devant la bouche.

_Mais moi, bien sûr. C'est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Le véritable Potter sort enfin au grand jour. Ivre, puant l'alcool à des kilomètre, incapable de faire quoique ce soit de ses dix doigts._ Alors qu'il se vantait de sa claire voyance, de son don inné pour deviner l'avenir d'Harry Potter, une sensation lourde, l'écrasant, se propageait dans sa poitrine. _Ai-je pitié pour Potter ? Par Merlin, je me ramollis._ Jetant de nouveau le _Sorcière actulle_, Drago ferma les yeux pour s'aérer l'esprit. Les pas dans le hall se firent de plus en plus nombreux, les voix aussi et, bientôt une main caressa sa joue. _Potter_. Bêtement, il pensa à lui, ouvrit les yeux, regarda son vis-à-vis, Edgar Mason. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu celui-là. Son cœur dans sa poitrine se resserra. Déçu, il n'en montra rien.

-« Edgar. Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Ton petit cul étroit me manque. »

-« Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux toujours t'en procurer un autre. »

-« Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Drago. Harry Potter est une étoile filante, il vient et il repart mais toi et moi, nous restons. Devine lequel de nous deux aura le plus de problèmes une fois que cet alcoolique aura quitté les lieux ? »

Drago soupira, Mason avait raison, Harry n'était que de passage dans sa vie. D'ici à son mariage, le brun aura déjà oublié qu'il avait fait plus amples connaissances avec un dénommé Drago Malefoy. Le blond se sentit abandonné. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était raccroché à Harry Potter. Il avait envie de pleurer.

-« Tu veux que je passe te voir demain ? » lui demanda-t-il, la voix étranglée, se retenant pour ne pas laisser passer ses émotions.

-« Suis-moi plutôt aux toilettes. »

-« J'ai rendez-vous à 8h30 avec Karlvin. »

-« Il n'est que 8h07, tu auras le temps » fit le fonctionnaire du service des AVG, en consultant sa montre.

xxx

_Londres. Ministère de la magie. Toilettes des hommes. 1__er__ sous-sol._

8h09. Il n'y avait personne aux toilettes à cette heure-ci. Le jeune Malefoy avait suivi Edgar Mason, dans un tumulte de sentiments. Rage, tristesse, résignation, révolte, tout se mélangeait en lui, cependant la route qu'il suivait restait la même. Ils s'enfermèrent dans un cabinet. Mason, la trentaine, grand, large d'épaule, châtain fit sortir son pénis dans un mouvement victorieux. Le membre mou réagissait déjà.

-« Regarde-le, il a déjà envie de toi » fit l'homme, le regard pervers. « Mais il faut dire la phrase magique. »

_Pas de doute, je suis bien au ministère_. Soupirant, se remémorant les penchants du fonctionnaire, Drago se lança. Il avança jusqu'à lui, collant son corps à celui de son client faisant se frotter leur manteau respectif et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-« Edgar, j'aimerai bien sucer quelque chose. Je peux sucer ta grosse sucette. »

D'une de ses mains, il toucha l'intimité du dénommé Edgar.

-« Oui, prend ma sucette et suce-la bien » gloussa Mason.

Drago se laissa tomber à genou, il était soudainement épuisé. Devant lui, laid et difforme, le pénis de Mason. Ses yeux se mirent à le picoter. Il savait maintenant qu'il était bête. D'une main peu professionnelle, il se saisit de la verge, ouvrit la bouche et l'y enfonça. D'un jeu de langue, de salive et de va-et-vient, il suça la verge qui se mit à gonfler dans sa bouche. Il accéléra le mouvement aidé par Mason qui lui tenait la tête. Il suça si bien et si fort que le fonctionnaire ne tarda pas à lui cracher dans la bouche. Quand Drago sentit le liquide amer couler, il se retira. La cuvette des toilettes n'était pas loin avec un peu d'astuce, un soupçon de malice, il aurait pu tout recracher. Mais il était au désespoir. Il n'avait pas entendu Mason l'humilier, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il faisait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées peuplées d'Harry Potter.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter n'était plus son ennemi héréditaire, il avait bien autre chose à faire, bien autre chose à penser. Le Gryffondor faisait partie, en quelque sorte, du décor. Et ce n'est que vers la fin de leur scolarité, lorsqu'il avait pris ses décisions sur les directives à suivre pour survivre, qu'il s'était à nouveau, réintéresser au brun. Il avait, alors découvert leur ressemblance. Il avait compris ce que deviendrait Harry Potter. Mais il n'avait jamais envisagé de le rencontrer la veille du départ et de devenir par la suite son ami. Harry Potter était bel et bien aujourd'hui un ami, un ami sur lequel il comptait trop. Le manteau, les 300 gallions, la salle de bain, les confidences. Oui, tout ça s'était bien, mais rien qui ne l'empêche de continuer à faire «ça ».

Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Harry Potter était devenu son ami mais il ne fallait pas que cela le rendre faible. Ils avaient des vies différentes, des vies qui ne se croiseraient jamais. Il avait été fort en se lançant dans cette vie-là. Il ne devait pas bêtement espérer qu'Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, vienne le sauver. Le brun avait déjà fait sa B.A. pour toute la vie, il avait vaincu le Lord noir, il n'avait plus personne à sauver maintenant. Alors, lui, Drago Malefoy ne devait pas espérer, il devait travailler durement pour sortir vainqueur de cette épreuve. C'est de nouveau déterminer et convaincu que Drago reprit la décision d'être une parfaite putain qui ne dépendrait ni de rien, ni de personne.

-« Demain, tu es encore au ministère ?

-« Tu voudras une friandise demain, aussi ? »

-« Une grosse friandise » fit le trentenaire en caressant vigoureusement le postérieur de Drago.

* * *

He ben!!!! Que d'évènements!!!!! Et dire qu'il a encore beaucoup de chose à faire au ministère ce matin-là. Le pauvre... la suite, comme d'hab dans deux semaines le 6 Octobre. Drago devra encore parcourir les couloirs du ministère et qui sait sur qui il peut encore tomber.

A bientôt.

Olidée.


	9. Retour au ministère 2nd partie

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Merci encore à tous pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous me laisser. MERCI, merci.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**Une famille! Avec toi?

* * *

**

**_Londres. Ministère de la magie. Bureau des amendes - M. Geffroy Karlvin _**

Geffroy Karlvin n'était pas un ange, il avait la réputation d'être strict et sévère. Son rôle de contrôleur des amendes judiciaires lui allait à la perfection. Jamais aucune dépense pour un procès n'avait pas été payée. Rigoureux, il établissait des échelonnages de paiement pour ses clients qu'il obligeait à suivre à la lettre. Jusqu'ici aucun laisser-aller dans son travail. Il s'était toujours moqué de ceux qui se laissaient tenter, les ridiculisant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il étalait sans remord, les faiblesses de ses collègues, pour leur montrer que LUI n'était pas corruptible. Et comme personne n'était totalement blanc, une grande partie du ministère le fuyait comme la peste. Cependant, il était toujours au courant de tout, aucune information ne lui échappait. Et celle concernant Drago Malefoy non plus.

Bien sûr, comme toutes les autres malversations qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, Geffroy Karlvin les écoutait, les critiquait et les conservait pour les utiliser plus tard. Il voulait en faire de même avec le fils Malefoy. Mais voilà, une fois que la rumeur fut lancée, une fois qu'il eut le chérubin blond sous les yeux, de multiples images érotiques vinrent perturber ses pensées. Les vêtements fins du jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'enfance, laissant voir sa peau, ses formes et les sévices qu'il subissait, l'excitèrent plus qu'à la normale. Célibataire depuis des lustres, des sensations juvéniles vinrent le chatouiller lui rappelant qu'il était toujours vivant et bien capable d'utiliser l'instrument dont la nature l'avait doté. Ce fut ainsi qu'il rejoignit la longue liste des fonctionnaires corrompus du ministère de la magie.

8h26. Comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, Drago était arrivé en avance. Il trouva Geffroy Karlvin à son bureau, le regard vif et impatient. Tenant à sa réputation d'homme propre, le fonctionnaire débuta son entretien avec le blond comme si de rien était. Une fois sûr que personne ne rodait devant sa porte, il la verrouilla et conduisit le blond dans un boudoir par lequel on accédait en entrant dans une armoire. Là, tout le confond, la chaleur d'une maison aimante et accueillante. N'ayant aucune illusion, Drago se dirigea vers le lit. Karlvin était totalement différent de Mason, le premier était froid, timide et sans fantaisie, le deuxième était un chaud lapin, arriviste et lubrique. Connaissant l'homme, l'ancien aristocrate alla jusqu'au lit, se déshabilla et s'allongea. Pendant ce temps, le quinquagénaire avait détourné les yeux, faisant la causette avec l'homme d'un tableau de chasse. Ils étaient en grande discussion. En réalité, le chasseur décrivait à son maître les faits et gestes du jeune homme à mot couverts.

-« Tu peux venir, je suis prêt. »

Karlvin sut bien avant que Drago ne l'appelle qu'il était prêt mais il attendit que le blond le lui dise. S'avançant comme si c'était sa première fois, Karlvin regardait avide le corps allongé sur le lit. Le chasseur partit discrètement, sachant que son propriétaire n'apprécierait pas sa présence. L'homme d'âge mûr s'assit au bord du lit, continua à regarder son partenaire tout en passant une main fébrile sur son torse. Drago tendit la sienne et la passa sur le visage de l'homme, il se redressa et l'embrassa. Pendant ce baiser à perdre haleine, il déshabilla son partenaire, qui devenait de plus en plus pressé. Robe, pantalon, slip, tout s'envola pour s'éparpiller sur le sol. Nu, peau contre peau, Drago s'offrit à Karlvin. Il prit tout son temps, ausculta le blond par tous les trous ne donnant aucun répit à ce dernier. Dans un ultime effort, Karlvin se libéra, soufflant dans l'oreille de son amant, il s'écrasa sur son dos l'emprisonnant sous son poids et en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il s'endormit.

Il avait l'habitude, c'était toujours comme ça qu'il faisait, la première fois, il avait paniqué s'imaginait qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Mais il avait entendu son souffle régulier et s'était rassuré. Sur le ventre, Drago fixait un point imaginaire devant lui, faisant gambader ses idées. D'abord, il pensa à ce qu'il allait manger à midi, en sortant du ministère, puis il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de son après-midi, travailler chez lui, travailler à la langue qui pend ou dormir pendant des heures ? Ensuite, il revint à ce qu'il devait faire au ministère, sortir de sous Karlvin pour commencer, puis aller voir Mc'Cher. Il se rappela qu'il avait vu Mason, de ce qu'il lui avait dit, de ce qu'il avait fait et de pourquoi il l'avait fait. Et de fil en aiguille, il en arriva à Harry Potter. Il s'imagina la tête que pourrait faire le brun en le voyant ainsi. Serait-il fâché ? Excité ? Se moquerait-il ? Le sauverait-il ?

A cette pensée, les yeux couleur métal de Drago se tintèrent de rouge, ils se mirent à le picoter. Drago se sentait enfermé à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait suffoqué. Se mordant les lèvres, le jeune adulte tentait de se ressaisir, de se remémorer tous les calculs qu'il avait fait et qui l'avait conduit dans cette voie. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'en détourner : Harry Potter l'obsédait trop. Vaincu, il se laissa aller à ses pensées les plus profondes. Il le voyait dans son uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor, défoncer la porte, soulever Karlvin qu'une main et l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le voyait, grand, fort et sobre le tirer du lit, l'habiller en un coup de baguette magique et transplaner dans ses bras. Dehors, sur le chemin de traverse, une pluie de _Gazette du sorcier_ annonçait l'arrestation de fonctionnaires corrompus, abusant de leurs pouvoirs sur sa personne. Les passants autour l'encourageaient et le soutenaient, tout en clamant le nom d'Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier et le sauveur des opprimés. Drago pleura en silence ce monde imaginaire tellement loin de la réalité.

**_Londres. Ministère de la Magie. Service des AVG, bureau d'Harry Potter. _**

11h23. Après que Karlvin se soit réveillé, il avait remis ça. Epuisant encore plus Drago. Il avait beau être jeune, il se sentait inexorablement fatigué. Ce fut sans énergie qu'il alla jusqu'au bureau de Mc'Cher mais il n'était pas là. Ce fut sa « charmante et agréable » secrétaire qui encaissa ses 150 gallions et qui lui remit son reçu. Une queue en moins à s'occuper, il s'apprêtait à partir quand une envie folle le prit. Il avait envie de le voir. Il tenta en vain de se résigner, s'insultant, se moquant, se plaignant, ses pas le conduirent tant bien que mal aux SSS. Il ne passa pas inaperçu. Il avait toujours droit à des regards obliques quand il venait ici. La secrétaire, complice tacite, le laissa passer non sans l'avoir détaillé. Elle sursauta, ce fut bien la seule à s'apercevoir qu'il portait un manteau Guipure d'une telle qualité. Rien que pour cela Drago l'admira, momentanément.

Bien évidement, ce n'était pas Edgar Mason qu'il avait irrésistiblement envie de voir mais bien inévitablement, le misérable alcoolique qui s'était ramassé plus tôt dans la matinée, dans le hall du ministère : Harry.

Il dormait, allongé sur son sofa, une bouteille vide à la main. Le blond s'avança, le regarda et le trouva pathétique. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, lui retira sa bouteille des mains et lui caressa la joue.

-« Je suis fou de vouloir être sauvé, surtout si c'est toi le sauveur. Mais de tous les hommes du ministère, tu es le seul avec lequel j'ai envie de faire l'amour. »

Les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur celles du brun, tendrement. Drago se redressa, retira le manteau qu'il portait et recouvrit Harry avec.

-« Pour que tu n'aies pas froid. »

Puis, il alla jusqu'à son bureau et griffonna un mot qu'il laissa en évidence.

_Potter, je n'ai nul besoin de ta charité. Je suis peut-être pauvre mais je ne suis pas un mendiant. Alors, je te rends ton manteau mais, pour te punir, je garde les 300 gallions et la salle de bain._

_Un ami qui ne te veut pas du bien._

_D.L.M_

Jetant un dernier regard sur l'endormi, il s'en alla.

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin de notre chapitre. La suite ... dans deu.... ha et puis non, pourquoi attendre deux semaines? C'est vrai quoi c'est trop long et je suis sur que vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

La suite... demain, ça vous dit? Demain alors, mais il y a une condition bien sur: pour avoir la suite, il me faut attiendre les 100 reviews. Une fois qu'il y aura 100 reviews, je mets la suite. La bale est dans votre camps. Quoi c'est du chantage!!! Ben ... oui.

A bientôt, et j'espère au plus vite.

Olidée.


	10. Va et viens à Londres

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (mais il faut être patient: non, le rapprochement est proche)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: 34 reviews et le défi est relevé. Les 100 reviews sont atteint.

Merci à Alex, Yubao, Elfie, Alia-Karasu, Véga, Eilanbanshee, lafraise, Louun, Stormrider, menelwa, mirimimi, anonyme girl, ichay-chan, Nati-Elya, Miwa-Powa, originel, lilly, Janne34.

Un grand merci à mes régulières : Elaelle, hasuu, cricket32.

Et une dédicas spéciale pour Leymo: à chaque fois que je lisais une tes reviews, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**Une famille! Avec toi?**

* * *

**_Londres. 12 Square Grimmaurd._**

Déboulant dans sa maison comme une tornade, Harry, à peine transplané, grimpa les escaliers du hall quatre à quatre. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Drago Malefoy mais sa dernière découverte, c'est à lui et à lui seul qu'il avait envie d'en parler. Surpris par les bruits de pas éléphantesques de son maître, Kreattur, faisant la vaisselle, laissa échapper une assiette. Intrigué, craignant le pire, il transplana jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier fut content de le voir tomber à point, il avait besoin de parchemins, d'encre, de plumes, d'une table enfin, tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire. L'enthousiasme que dégageait le sorcier fit plaisir à l'elfe. Ça le changeait de d'habitude. Le brun était toujours triste, fatigué, amer et mélodramatique. Rien ne lui plaisait, rien ne le rendait heureux, il râlait pour un rien et se désespérait de sa vie. Le tout était noyé par l'alcool, le seul selon lui qui l'écoutait et le comprenait vraiment.

Hier encore, Mlle Granger – bientôt Mme Weasley – lui conseillait, pour plus de crédibilité dans sa demande en mariage, d'acheter une bague de fiançailles. Il faut dire que même lui, Kreattur, elfe de maison avait été plutôt surpris par l'annonce des fiançailles. C'était même plutôt compliqué : au moment de demander à Ginevra sa main, Harry s'était retrouvé planté devant elle sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche – à vrai dire, il n'avait aucun idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire. Alors ce fut la jeune fille qui le lui demanda pendant que lui approuvait de la tête. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas de bague, au grand désespoir de sa fiancée. Bref, pensa l'elfe en allant chercher de l'encre, ce matin en quittant la maison, morose de devoir sortir pour un achat aussi futile qu'inutile puisque :

-« C'est une perte de temps, Kreattur, une perte de temps, tout le monde sait déjà que nous sommes fiancés, une bague, ce petit truc circulaire ne changerait rien à notre relation. »

-« Oui, maître mais Mlle Granger, bientôt Mme Weasley, a dit qu'une femme fiancée sans bague de fiançailles ne se sentait pas fiancée. Et elle vous a montré sa bague, des papillons plein les yeux, » répondit l'elfe serrant contre son cœur la veste d'Harry une sourire béat aux lèvres.

-« Kreattur, c'est plutôt toi qui a des… » s'interrompit le brun pour faire une grimace avant de poursuivre « … papillons dans yeux. »

Il était parti triste comme une pierre tombale et le revoici deux heures plus tard, heureux comme un pinçon.

Une fois qu'Harry fut installé devant son pupitre, la plume à la main, Kreattur le regarda des étoiles plein les yeux. Voir son maître si content, lui redonnait goût à la vie et ce fut avec une pointe d'amertume qu'il se souvint qu'il avait laissé une assiette brisée en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine et qu'il fallait retourner au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, surexcité, écrivait à toute hâte sa missive avant de se préparer pour sortir.

_Mon très cher Drago,_

_Tu sais que je ne suis pas radin mais j'ai quand même attendu les soldes de Janvier pour aller acheter une bague de fiançailles (sous les conseils avisés d'Hermione) pour Ginny. Et figure-toi, au moment où je pensais laisser tomber, je l'ai vu, la bague parfaite. Elle m'est apparue comme ça, si tu la voyais ! D'ailleurs, tu la verras. Je t'accorde une heure pour finir ce que tu fais et j'arrive. Je transplanerais directement dans ta maison, ne sois pas occupé._

_Un ami qui t'adore et qui ne veut que ton bien._

_H.J. POTTER._

**_Londres. Les Bois Jolies, 7__e__ étage, chambre de Drago Malefoy. _**

Le client suivant entrait quand Drago vit la lettre au sol. Le gardien de l'immeuble, Mr. Brindevert, était en charge de distribuer le courrier quand il arrivait. Sans même la lire, il sut immédiatement de qui elle provenait. C'était forcément de lui : Harry Potter. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec celles du ministère, ni celles qu'il recevait venant de ses rares amis, Pansy et Blaise. Vivement, il la ramassa craignant, non pas le contenu mais ses propres émotions. Pas le temps de la lire, le client le pressait, déjà il lui tendait ses 17 gallions (il avait légèrement augmenté le tarif) l'obligeant à poser sa lettre pour s'occuper de son entre-jambes.

Quel culot ! Potter venait ici, dans moins de dix minutes, pour lui montrer sa bague de fiançailles. Drago, sous la douche, se sentait oppressé. Il n'était pas un con et il se rendait bien compte de l'anormalité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. Il aimait quand il était là, il aimait quand il le vannait, il aimait entendre sa voix, il aimait la douceur de ses lèvres et il détestait Ginevra Weasley et pas seulement parce qu'elle était une belette. Il détestait ça. Il avait compris ce que c'était quand il avait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce le _Sorcière actuelle_ au lendemain de Noël. Les fêtes de fin d'année du grand sauveur avaient été décrites en long, en large et en travers et bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas une ligne où le nom de sa fiancée n'apparaissait pas.

C'était son premier non-Noël, il avait passé cette journée comme il passait les autres jours. Tout s'était bien déroulé, il faut dire qu'ici, Noël sonnait avec plus de clients et donc plus d'argent. Si bien qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était Noël. Alors que Merlin lui explique pourquoi il avait voulu tout gâcher en achetant ce maudit journal ! Ce jour-là, le 27 décembre fut pour lui la pire des journées. Il la passa en se mentant à lui-même, se moquant de lui, se trouvant fleur bleue et nostalgique. Mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était pas de ne pas avoir eu de Noël qui le rendait malheureux, c'était lui.

Le blond savait que tant qu'il ne mettrait pas de mots sur les sentiments indisciplinés qui grondaient en lui, il n'avait rien à craindre. Tant qu'il continuerait à se mentir à lui-même, tout irait bien. Une serviette autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis une heure. Il avait un sourire enfantin comme quand les petits chérubins apportaient leur dessin à leur mère après un cours avec leur précepteur. Ses yeux vert brillaient de mille éclats et donnaient du cachet à son manteau Guipure noir aux tout petits motifs verts.

_Merlin, l'homme que j'aime est vraiment beau._

Ça y était, il venait de se le dire. La seule barrière qui le séparait de la réalité, il venait de la franchir avec une simple pensée. Son univers entier venait de s'écrouler. Il était amoureux d'Harry Potter. Moult questions vinrent se poser à lui : Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais ce fut surtout après le départ du brun qu'il put vraiment y réfléchir. Pour l'heure, il piqua un fard qui surprit son invité.

-« Tu ne vois pas que je suis nu sous ma serviette. »

N'est pas Malefoy qui veut et comme il était le meilleur Malefoy en liberté de Londres, il sut tirer avantage de la réaction du brun.

-« Oh ! Désolé » fit Harry en se retournant.

_Merlin qu'il est bête ! Il n'a pas deux mornilles de jugeote. Comment une pute, telle que moi, pourrait être troublé de montrer son corps nu ? Imbécile de Potter. _

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit, Harry racontait avec enthousiasme sa journée. Sa voix était enjouée et ses gestes amples. Drago l'écoutait, irrité, craignant le moment fatidique où il aurait sous les yeux l'objet qui avait motivé la visite du sauveur. Et, malgré ses prières à Merlin pour qu'un client, furieux, vienne et le prenne de force en jetant Harry dehors, le brun finit par sortir une petite boîte noire de sa poche et la lui tendit.

-« Regarde, tu me diras si ça te plaît. »

D'un sourire contrit, Drago se saisit de l'objet et l'ouvrit. Dans un écrin noir, un serpent argenté s'enroulait quatre fois avant de redescendre pour poser sa tête sur sa queue. Dès qu'il la vit, elle lui plut. Il en eut le souffle coupé. La bague était magnifique. Il la regarda avec envie, s'il s'écoutait, il la prendrait et la mettrait à son doigt.

-« Drago, dis quelque chose. Tu crois qu'elle plaira à Ginny ? »

Au nom de la rousse, la réalité vint frapper le blond en pleine figure. Une colère sourde tempêtait en lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas gâcher l'avenir d'Harry. Le brun n'avait aucune attirance pour lui, c'était la générosité de son cœur qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à lui, c'était la sincérité de son âme qui s'offrait à lui, l'Elu n'était pas pour lui. Par conséquent, il ne devait pas laisser son mécontentement prendre le dessus.

-« Potter » fit le blond en croisant les jambes, « es-tu heureux ? »

La question surprit le brun, surtout qu'il en avait déjà parlé à son interlocuteur et que ce dernier en connaissait déjà la réponse.

-« Malefoy » lui répondit Harry sur la défensive, « dois-je vraiment répondre à ça ? »

-« Elle est magnifique. C'est une bague qui est magnifique. Mais, honnêtement, je vois mal la belette fille avec. »

-« Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise » lança, énervé, l'ancien prince des Gryffondors.

-« Potter, Potter, ne t'énerve pas » enchaîna Drago, voyant que la situation devenait tendue. « Je me disais jusque que maintenant que tu travailles avec des collègues féminins, l'option C était peut-être à envisager. »

-« L'option C ? » s'interrogea l'hôte.

-« Parmi tes collègues, il n'y en a pas une qui soit, comme toi, alcoolique pantouflarde aimant se rouler sous les tables et aller travailler avec dans les veines un peu de sang dans l'alcool ? »

Vexé, Harry arracha la boîte des mains de Drago et l'enfouit dans sa poche tout en se levant.

-« Tu es… tu es … » fit Harry tentant se calmer. « Fais chier, Malefoy ! » lâcha le brun énervé. « Je viens ici après une dure journée pour chercher un truc de merde, je le trouve et je veux partager cela avec un ami et toi, toi… Mais depuis quand es-tu mon ami ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi voudrais-je avoir une pute comme ami ? Mais regarde-toi, monsieur conseil, tu vis dans un taudis avec seulement un lit et tu passe tes journées à donner ton cul pour qu'on te le ramone. Où est la gloire, Malefoy ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de gloire dans la survie, Potter. Si toi et les gens bien pensant de notre brillante société pensez que je vais m'écrouler devant l'implacable réalité que vous m'imposez, vous vous trompez lourdement. Jamais je n'aurais honte de moi, de ma maison, de mon travail et de ma vie. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, Potter » dit-il hautainement en venant se placer devant Harry pour le fixer droit dans les yeux « c'est que c'est une question de fierté. Même au fond du trou le plus noir, un Malefoy garde la tête haute et brille de mille feux. »

-« C'est du n'importe quoi » lui lança le brun avant de transplaner, fuyant les propos du blond car au final, il avait été touché par la volonté, sans doute trop malefoyenne, que Drago avait de surpasser ses problèmes.

**_Londres. 12 Square Grimmaurd._**

Depuis qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas quitté le salon. Le soleil se couchait et malgré la pénombre qui s'intensifiait, il restait là, calé dans un fauteuil a fixé sans les voir une bouteille de whisky pur-feu pleine accompagnée de son verre. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le blond. Pourquoi s'imposait-il une telle vie ? Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, exécrait la vie que menait le sang-pur. Pour lui, c'était une véritable torture de l'âme, un non-sens notamment quand on connaissait le personnage. Pourquoi ne quittait-il pas tout ça ? Partir au Etats-Unis avec Blaise ? Ou aller en Finlande avec Pansy ? Et s'il ne voulait pas « tenir la chandelle », il n'avait qu'à aller ailleurs : Chine, Japon, Brésil, le monde était vaste pour quelqu'un qui voulait PARTIR. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait FUIR. Et Drago ne voulait pas fuir. Ce n'était pas un lâche, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé pendant des années. Il avait peur comme tout le monde mais ce n'était pas un pleutre. Il avait décidé d'affronter la tête haute les regards méprisants, les insultes acerbes, les préjugés infondés et de payer jusqu'à la dernière mornille sa dette à la société. Pour cela, il empruntait une voie où il abandonnait son corps aux désirs des autres, à tous ceux qui le jugent et le désignent coupable. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix car la société qui l'avait condamnée, ne lui permettait pas de s'en sortir sans courber l'échine. Mais cette humiliation, il la regardait de haut, c'était quand même un Malefoy, un vrai. Il n'avait rien et vivait dans la misère pourtant il restait déterminé, courageux et fier. Mais lui, lui qui avait tout, le luxe, la reconnaissance, l'amour de la société, il vivait dans l'indécision, la lâcheté et la mélancolie. Il était versatile, impotent. Il avait choisi la fuite plutôt que d'affronter la vie. S'il l'avait fait, il serait parti, il aurait tout laissé derrière lui et aurait entamé une vie pour lui-même. Mais il était resté, resté pour les autres et il avait fui en faisant de l'alcool son compagnon de route. Il était le plus pathétique des deux, il était celui qui n'avait pas de vie puisqu'il ne se battait pas pour être ne serait-ce qu'honnête. Drago venait de lui ouvrir les yeux, il n'allait peut-être pas faire grand-chose de sa vie mais il allait sortir Malefoy de l'infamie dans laquelle il l'avait plongé, lui et la société. Demain, il entrerait dans un nouveau service du ministère de la magie, celui des finances et tout particulièrement celui des règlements des dettes.

* * *

C'était un peu long, non? Comment ça non, vous en voulez encore? Vous êtes vraiment de grands lecteurs. Et vous voulez la suite, forcement. Ben, il va valoir faire mieux que hier... 50 reviews cette fois-ci. Il faut dépasser les 150. Pourquoi parce que ce chapitre était je crois le plus long que j'ai publié, il faut fêter ça!!!!!

A demain peut-être.

Olidée


	11. Le chemin de Traverse

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Merci encore à tous qui on joué le jeu et qui m'ont laissé les 50 reviews. Comme promis comme dû, voici la suite. MERCI à tous le monde et ... bonne lecture.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**UNE FAMILLE! AVEC TOI?**

* * *

**_Londres. Chemin de traverse._**

-« Je compte sur votre discrétion pour que cela ne tombe pas entre les mains des médias »

-« Vous pouvez comptez sur notre discrétion, Mr. Potter, notre cabinet sera muet comme une taupe, il en va, de toute façon, de notre réputation. »

Le directeur de l'agence immobilière s'était lui-même chargé de cette vente. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le grand, le splendide, le magnifique et génialissime Harry Potter venait dans son établissement. Ils étaient les meilleurs, ils avaient en catalogue des demeures pour tous les goûts, tous les budgets. Mais Harry Potter était un homme difficile. Le premier jour, il avait refusé toutes les habitations qu'on lui avait présentées. Son jeune assistant avait bien cru en devenir fou, voyant déjà le célèbre sorcier aller chez la concurrence.

C'est alors qu'il avait pris les choses en main, lui, Joffrey Prisville. Il commença par lui donner rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard, pour discuter. Lorsque le puissant sorcier revint, il lui posa d'innombrables questions sur la maison de ses rêves et l'agent immobilier qu'il était comprit de suite que le dieu du monde sorcier ne cherchait rien de clinquant, de grandiose et de voyant. Il voulait vivre dans la tranquillité. Rusé, il donna un troisième rendez-vous à Harry Potter pour lui donner le temps de chercher les maisons qui conviendrait le mieux à la description qu'ils avaient passé des heures à faire. Bien évidemment, Joffrey Prisville savait où se trouvait le catalogue adéquat mais il préférait faire revenir le brun, c'était bon pour ces affaires. Si ce grand homme revenait encore, éblouis, de nouveaux clients franchiraient bientôt eux aussi la porte de son agence.

Aujourd'hui était ce jour, une douce matinée hivernale. Le soleil tapant sur la vitre réchauffait la pièce. Bientôt, le beau temps serait de retour. Mais en attendant, le superbe Harry Potter venait de lui faire passer une des matinées les plus pénibles de sa longue carrière. Il lui avait présenté les plus beaux cottages qu'il possédait, des petits lieux calmes, tranquilles pour faire prospérer une famille heureuse et l'Elu les trouvait soit trop petit, soit trop grand, soit trop isolé, soit trop enclavé, enfin rien ne lui convenait. Joffrey Prisville avait été obligé de sortir le catalogue secret, celui qu'il réservait au ministère de la magie. Des demeures saisies que l'Etat voulait s'approprier en douce. Il s'était dit qu'une villa en moins ne changerait rien à sa petite combine.

Et il avait bien fait, après quelques minutes seulement, Harry Potter fut transit d'amour pour un palais russe appartenant aux Malefoy. Cette immense demeure située en face du lac Baïkal lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Aussitôt vu, aussitôt acheté. Et ce fut avec une immense joie que Joffrey Prisville serrait la main du fantastique Harry Potter lui disant au revoir, espérant ne plus avoir à faire à lui.

Joyeux, Harry quitta « discrètement » l'agence, non sans se demander ce qu'il allait bien pourvoir faire de cette immense demeure en Russie. Jamais Ginny ne voudrait aller habiter là. Trop calme, trop grand, trop luxueux et trop éloigné de ses parents. Encore un achat compulsif auquel il ne comprenait rien. Pourtant dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'elle aurait été parfaite, que là-bas il serait heureux. Profitant de la douce frise printanière qui chassait l'hiver, il s'installa à la terrasse d'un café. Le temps était encore frais, il hésita à entrer, à travers les carreaux le temps semblait plus chaleureux. Mais finalement il resta là, ça lui changeait de l'air du ministère et de Grimmauld. Bien sûr le…

Un parchemin en piteux état venu troubler ses pensées en frappant sa tête. Regardant le messager, il reconnut Voyou, l'hibou de Malefoy. Voilà près de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas contacté le blond et ce n'était pas faute de ne pas penser à lui.

_Londres, le 12 Mars xxxx_

_Mon cher Potty, l'option C existe bel et bien, je l'ai même rencontré._

_Sincèrement, tu devrais essayer. Sinon, j'ai vu qu'une fois de plus tu as écouté mes précieux et irremplaçables conseils en achetant une vulgaire bague sans prétention à ta rouquine. La pauvre, elle n'arrête pas d'exposer son médiocre caillou dans la presse. Enfin, ça lui va si bien. Par contre, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire de l'autre, celle que tu m'as montré, belle, précieuse, splendide, tu peux me l'offrir, elle s'ajustera parfaitement à mon doigt. Ma personne la magnifiera. _

_Bien, puisque tu es d'accord avec moi, je tiens à te féliciter, Potty, tu es sorti du trou ? Personnellement, j'en doute mais l'effort que tu fais en ce moment au ministère de la magie me subjugue. Quel travailleur acharné es-tu ? Depuis quand tu n'as pas bu ? Mais surtout quand redeviendras-tu toi-même ? Merlin, rendez-moi mon Harry Potter ! L'ivrogne, bien sûr. _

_J'imagine déjà la colère sur ton visage, Potty, si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu lis, tu n'as qu'à jeter cette lettre. _

En effet, Harry était furieux. Loin de lui faire plaisir, la lettre du blond l'irritait. Pour qui se prenait cette satanée pute ! Le brun but son café tout en tentant de se détendre. Mais la première moitié de la lettre de Malefoy le hantait. Il n'avait nullement suivit les « mauvais » conseils de l'aristocrate déchu, jamais ! Il avait simplement acheté une autre bague de fiançailles pour Ginny car l'autre n'aurait pas fait l'affaire. C'est tout. Et oui, il avait repris sa vie en main, pour TOUJOURS. Non mais ! Pourtant, n'ayant pas fini sa lecture, la curiosité le tenaillait tant qu'elle l'emporta sur la colère.

_Tiens, tu es encore là, Potty ! On peut vraiment dire que chez vous autre les rouge et or, la curiosité est un très vilain défaut. Enfin, faut mieux ça qu'un autre vice et puis sinon, qui aurait su que je suis actuellement, la putain la plus chanceuse de tout Al'envers. Et cela, je le dois à l'option C._

_Et oui Potty, contrairement à toi, je me suis lancé dans une toute nouvelle voie. Bien sur, c'est très loin de mes rêves d'enfance, où je me voyais vivre dans un château avec forêt et lac (et non, je ne prévoyais pas d'être prof à Poudlard). Ce sera plutôt petite ferme avec vaches, poules et cochons, route poussiéreuse et marre de boue. Tu te demandes ce qui se passe ? Ne te pose pas de questions, contente-toi de lire cette lettre (si tu y arrives, bien sûr). _

_Peu de temps après ta dernière visite, un de mes réguliers m'a demandé en mariage. Il accepte de payer mes dettes (même si elles sont colossales), d'oublier mon passé (si j'utilise mes compétences sur sa personne) et, en échange, nous vivons maritalement dans la joie et le bonheur avec ses 3 mouflets. Tu comprends bien qu'une telle proposition, ça ne se refuse pas. Il est vraiment très gentil, ses enfants sont adorable, ils m'appellent déjà ma'Drago._

_Tu sais, Harry, je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas idyllique, que souvent je serais triste, que je finirai certainement amer mais ce sera toujours mieux que la prostitution. Une fois que je serai marié, j'arrêterais de donner mon corps, je pense aussi mettre fin à mes anciennes relations pour me départir de l'aristocrate au pur-sang que je suis. J'espère quand même qu'on se reverra avant._

_Drago L. Malefoy_

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. La seconde moitié de la lettre était émouvante. Harry se dit qu'il devait bien en avoir l'habitude maintenant, plus l'ancien prince des Serpantards se montrait acerbe, plus sa tristesse était profonde. Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le blond prenne des décisions aussi extrêmes. Son café était froid, imbuvable comme cette lettre. L'air était frais et le soleil s'était retiré. Harry Potter soupira, son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, il souhaitait maudire le monde entier. La foule autour de lui s'agrandissait et les murmures s'amplifiaient, Harry ne se sentait pas en état de jouer au sauveur du monde sorcier. Rapidement, il paya son café et alla se réfugier dans la quiétude de sa chambre à Grimmauld où il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre s'achève ici, et ma carrière de (maître) "chanteuse" aussi. La suite, le 20 Octobre 2009. Alors la bande-annonce :

Il a ouvert les yeux, il sait maintenant ... et il passe à l'acte. le 20, Harry Potter passe à l'action, le 20 Drago Malefoy sera LIBRE.... l'apogée de cette fic, le 20 Octobre. Soyez au rendez-vous.

Et oui, la semaine prochaine, je complerais vos désirs (pour cette fic, bien sur).

bientôt.

Olidée.


	12. Le dessert!

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy (ça y est, c'est pour aujourd'hui)

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Merci encore à tous pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous me laisser. MERCI, merci.

**Note bis** : Comme dit, comme promis. Voici le moment que vous attendez tous. Oui, le moment ou Drago se marie avec un de ses clients. Quoi! c'est pas ça que vous attendez .... mais alors, je me suis trompée dans ce que j'ai écrit!!!!!!! Ben, lisez quand même.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**Une famille! Avec toi?**

* * *

**_Londres, le ministère de la magie, service financier, bureau d'Harry Potter._**

Il aurait pu mettre tout le ministère sens dessus dessous qu'il n'aurait rien obtenu de plus. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre de Drago Malefoy, il y a un mois, il luttait avec le désespoir. L'annonce du prochain mariage du blond l'avait anéanti. Il avait plus d'une fois failli retomber dans l'alcool, il avait plus d'une fois troublé le silence de la nuit par ses larmes et ses cris. Il avait si souvent envie d'abandonner que seul Merlin savait encore pourquoi, il se levait tous les matins pour aller au ministère, pourquoi il allait tous les soirs dîner chez les Weasley, pourquoi il vivait encore. Il savait qu'il ne se posait pas les bonnes questions, c'était donc tout à fait normal qu'il n'ait pas les bonnes réponses mais l'envie d'aider Malefoy était la seule chose stable dans sa vie.

Malgré tout, après trois mois d'enquête, il n'avait rien. Les abus que subissaient Drago n'empêchaient pas les comptes d'être clairs. Les chiffres étaient incontestables. Malefoy ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : payer sa dette. Et le ministère était particulièrement souple avec lui car il avait dans sa grande bonté échelonné les paiements, permettant au sang-pur d'être en mesure de tout rembourser à son rythme. C'était de cette façon qu'ils le tenaient. Soit Drago était gentil avec eux et il pouvait prendre son temps pour rembourser sa dette, soit il se révoltait et se retrouvait à Azkaban avec ses parents et une dette triplée à payer à sa sortie de prison. Boudant la tête posée sur son bureau, Harry désespérait de trouver la preuve qui enverrait les agents corrompus du ministère derrière les barreaux.

Toc, toc. Miguel Valipochi, un italien enjoué en stage à Londres lui servant de secrétaire depuis deux semaines, entra. Harry trouvait en lui un peu d'honnêteté et de joie de vivre.

-« Bonjour Miguel. »

-« Bonjourné signoré Potter. » fit le jeune homme en entrant, « mais che suis surprise de vous voir si. »

-« Ah, bon ! » répliqua Harry en souriant. « Il se passe quelque chose ? »

-« Signoré Potter, tou n'es pas à la léunione, elle a dou dedjà commencé. »

-« Une réunion ? »fit le brun surpris en se levant. « Je n'étais pas au courant. »

-« Elle se déloule dans la officina del Signor Galdablu. »

-« Merci Miguel, j'y vais de suite. »

**_Londres, le ministère de la magie, service financier._**

Harry Potter partit en toute hâte, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une réunion se déroulait sans qu'il en soit averti. Grâce à Merlin, Miguel l'avait averti à temps. Ce fut donc décidé qu'il se rendit au bureau du grand ponte du service financier : Mr. Gardabru. Il fut surpris de n'y voir aucune secrétaire pour l'annoncer. Il trouva ça très étrange mais sans doute devaient-elles elles aussi participé à la réunion. Approchant de la porte, il entendit des éclats de rires. Trouvant la situation de plus en plus suspecte, il colla son oreille à la porte. Les bruits étaient sourds mais il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Il n'y avait pas de secrétaire, ces messieurs devaient être en train de parler de leurs malversations. C'était sa chance, il allait les écouter et ensuite, il préviendrait qui de droit.

Marchant toujours avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il la jeta sur ses épaules et discrètement, il ouvrit la porte. Au bruit, ils devaient être une dizaine dans l'office. Harry vit en premier Marcin Scheller, responsable du ravitaillement à Azkaban discutant avec Edgar Mason. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici celui-là, se demanda Harry. Les deux hommes, une coupe de champagne à la main, riaient en discutant. Cela ne plut pas du tout au brun mais le conforta dans ses conclusions. Soudain, le regard de Mason brilla, entraînant celui de son interlocuteur. Ils regardèrent quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait pas voir. Il devait entrer plus profondément dans la pièce. S'accroupissant, il pénétra de trois pas dans le bureau. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes autour de la table de travail. A leur voix, ils étaient vraiment contents. Ne pouvant en voir plus, Harry écouta avec attention et dès la première phrase, il fut anéanti.

-« Ouvre bien grandes les jambes, Malefoy. »

Le souffle court, Harry se redressa. En le voyant, il faillit vaciller. Allongé sur le dos, il se tenait les cuisses afin de bien écarter les jambes.

-« Oh ! Dray, tu es vraiment délicieux. »

Harry mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'éviter d'hurler. C'était Gardabru qui venait de parler. Il tenait Drago par les cuisses et le sodomisait sous les regards désireux de ses autres collègues. Le corps pâle soubresautait à chaque coup de queue du directeur des finances.

-« Merlin, c'est si bon. »

-« Après, c'est notre tour, directeur » lança un autre homme mais Harry ne put l'identifier, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses yeux s'imbibaient d'eau. Une main se glissa jusqu'au téton de leur jouet sexuel pour le triturer. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il voulait faire quelque chose mais son corps ne répondait plus. Paralysé, il ne pouvait que regarder. Il chercha à travers ses corps d'homme le visage de Drago, comme pour se rassurer. Si le blond souriait, il ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter, c'était normal, la routine. Après plusieurs secondes de recherche, il finit par le voir et se laissa tomber au sol. Le blond avait les yeux dans le vide et une énorme verge dans la bouche. Il la suçait sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse son visage.

C'en était trop pour Harry, il ne pouvait en voir plus. Il redressa la tête et il les vit, si nombreux, si grands, si haut placé, ils allaient tous lui passer dessus, juste pour lui permettre de payer ses dettes sans être embêté. Se sentant inutile, Harry repartit sans bruit, il sortit avec, au fond de la gorge, le goût de l'alcool. Il retourna à son bureau comme un fantôme sa cape d'invisibilité sur la tête, il s'écroula sur le sol.

C'était un rêve. Il n'avait pas battu le Lord noir, il était encore à Poudlard, dans la tour des Gryffondor dans son lit. Etait-il vraiment Harry Potter ? Fort, courageux, intrépide ? Le brun se sentit étranger à lui-même, ailleurs. Il avait abandonné Drago alors qu'il s'était juré de l'aider. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il soudainement si faible ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Il mit sa main sur son cœur. De ses sentiments. C'était avec son cœur qu'il avait battu Voldemort, c'était dans l'amour qu'il avait trouvé la force de se battre. Et si aujourd'hui, il n'y arrivait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pourtant son cœur battait fort. DRAGO. Pourtant ses sentiments étaient vifs. DRAGO. Il aimait. DRAGO. Il pouvait même être aimé. DRAGO. Son désir d'alcool s'envola. Il regarda autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette pièce. Ses yeux étaient neufs. Son esprit était clair. Il venait de comprendre, il n'était pas lâche, il n'était pas faible, il avait juste hésité, longuement, très longuement mais maintenant, c'était fini.

**_Londres. Al'Envers. Résidence des Bois jolies. Chambre de Drago Malefoy._**

Il l'aimait. Depuis quand ? Sans doute depuis leur dernière nuit à Poudlard quand il lui avait dit : « c'est fini ». Il n'avait pas compris mais il lui avait dit qu'une nouvelle relation pouvait commencer entre eux. Que la haine avait fait place à l'amour et que leurs rêves, ce rêve commun, c'était avec l'autre qu'ils devaient le réaliser.

Il avait décidé d'avancer, il avait fait ses paquets. C'était moche pour Ginny mais elle serait plus heureuse comme ça. Il lui avait écrit quelques mots sur une feuille :

_Quand une porte se ferme, une fenêtre s'ouvre. _

_La fin d'une histoire, c'est le début d'une autre. _

_Ne m'en veux pas, petit sœur. Soit heureuse, je t'aime. _

_Ton frère Harry Potter._

Il avait réglé toutes les dettes de Drago, lui permettant même de desceller sa baguette. Il avait fait disparaître la salle de bain et courait après Voyou qui refusait de se laisser faire.

-« T'es vraiment comme ton maître ! »

Sur ce, le maître des lieux entra. Fatigué de sa matinée lourdement chargée, Drago n'accueillit pas Harry avec entrain, surtout quand il le vit pourchasser son hibou.

-« Potter, par Merlin, que fais-tu ici ? Et qui t'as permis d'entrer en mon absence pour pourchasser mon hibou ! Avec toute ta fortune, tu pourrais te payer tous les hiboux de Londres alors pourquoi veux-tu celui-la en particulier ? » le gronda Drago en allant s'asseoir lourdement sur son lit.

-« C'est parce que celui-là a des vertus aphrodisiaques en ragoût. »

-« Quoi ? Tu veux manger Voyou ? »

Au mot manger, Voyou battit violemment des ailes et tenta de se cacher dans la minuscule pièce. Finalement, il alla se refugier derrière Drago, abasourdi par la nouvelle.

-« POTTER, dehors. » finit-il par crier devant l'irréalité de la situation.

Harry éclata de rire. « Je vais pas le manger, ton hibou t'inquiète. En plus, maigre comme il est, il n'y aurait pas de quoi faire un festin. »

Drago se trouva bête d'avoir gobé la blague de Potter, il mit ça sur le compte de sa fatigue.

-« Ecoute, Potter, je suis pas d'humeur. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une grande fête au service financier du ministère et j'y étais convié. Je suis fatigué, je voudrais dormir. »

-« Oui, je sais. »fit le brun en allant rejoindre le blond. « Tu étais à la fois l'entrée, le plat de résistance et le dessert. »

-« Tu en sais des choses pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le fixer, examinant ses traits. Il avait des cernes et les paupières lourdes, ses yeux étaient tristes, la bouche pincée. Il le trouva beau. Un peu de calme, de luxe et le Drago Malefoy reprendra toutes ses forces. De son côté, Drago fit de même. Le regard d'Harry était limpide, ses lèvres souriantes, l'aristocrate déchu en fut surpris.

-« Po … Potter ? » demanda t-il incertain, cherchant à comprendre l'attitude du brun.

-« Épouse-moi » lui demanda Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux. « Oublie l'option C, prend la D. Vivre heureux dans un palais Russe, lac et forêt compris, avec Harry Potter. Lui donner les enfants que tu rêves tant d'avoir et qu'il désire avoir lui aussi. »

Drago se rapprocha d'Harry et le renifla.

-« T'as pas bu pourtant ? »

-« Je t'aime, Drago. »

D'un bond, Drago se leva. « Ne dis pas n'impor… »

Mais Harry le suivit, le rattrapant, il lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa, doucement. « Tu ne te prostitueras plus, tu m'appartiens maintenant. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longuement, faisant jouer sa langue avec les lèvres du blond. « Je sais aujourd'hui que tu es le seul à pouvoir me rendre heureux. »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Son chevalier brun était venu le sauver comme dans ses rêves.

-« Tu dis ça main… »

De nouveau, Harry l'embrassa, il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche du dernier des Malefoy, elle avait un drôle de gout, il comprit que la dernière journée de travail de son homme avait été très pénible.

-« Partons à la maison, tu dois te reposer. Voyou, Kreattur viendra te chercher plus tard. »

Il enlaça son bien-aimé et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent au portail d'une gigantesque demeure, sur la grille, un « M » surmontant un « Malefoy » les accueillit.

-« C'est une des propriété Malefoy, Potter ! »

-« Plus maintenant, mon cœur, c'est une propriété Potter. »

-« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais, Harry ? » questionna Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Oui. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec un Malefoy, c'est-à-dire un être arrogant, vaniteux, acerbe et tellement beau. »

-« Tu as oublié quelqu'unes de mes qualités. »

-« J'en garde pour mon sermon de mariage. »

-« J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, Potter. Sinon, je demande le divorce. »

Harry, tout comme Drago, était persuadé, à cet instant-même qu'il faisait le meilleur choix possible. Se tenant par la main, ils se tournèrent vers le lac Baïkal pour regarder l'étendue encore gelée de l'eau, qui leur promettait des années de bonheur sur le sol Russe.

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin de notre chapitre. Est-ce qu'il y a une suite? Est-ce qu'Harry et Drago on encore de chose à faire ensemble? Ben un peu, mon neuveu!!!!!

La suite, la suite, la suite ....le 3 Novembre. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.

Olidée.


	13. La famille

**Titre** : _Une famille ! Avec toi ?_

**Auteur** : Olidée.

**Genre**: Romance

**Couple**: Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer**: L'univers HP ainsi que les personnages ont été crée par J.K Rowling. Cependant l'histoire est pur invention de moi.

**Résumé**: Ils ont le même but, la même vie alors pourquoi pas aussi, le même avenir? Encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

**Note**: Et voici la fin de notre histoire. Il le fallait bien. Merci d'avoir lu si passionnément ma fic. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

**Beta Reader**: niagaraphenix

* * *

**Une famille! Avec toi?**

**FIN  
**

* * *

_Londres. Chemin de traverse. Librairie Fleury et Bott._

C'était l'extase. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Il n'avait pas vu Londres depuis plus de 15 ans. Et malgré tout, personne, non personne ne l'avait oublié. Le regard froid et hautain, la démarche altière, il avançait fièrement un rictus aux lèvres. Drago Malefoy, c'était le nom que tout le monde prononçait sur son passage. Et à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait une bouffée d'orgueil lui montait à la tête. Il faisait comme s'il ne les voyait pas, avançant vers sa destination mais il les entendait murmurer, chuchoter et marmonner ; et il adorait ça. Il se serait régalé de ce spectacle plus longtemps si la petite main dans la sienne ne s'était pas resserrée, effrayée par la foule qui s'amassait autour d'eux.

Quand ils entèrent à Fleury et Bott, un silence mortuaire vint les accueillir. Non, personne n'avait oublié Drago Malefoy. Il faut dire que son nom revenait souvent dans les conversations. 15 ans auparavant, il avait fait parler de lui en remboursant intégralement toutes ses dettes. Le ministère avait parlé de malversations, d'argent non déclaré, d'erreur de comptabilité mais lorsqu'on évoqua les visites à répétitions du blond au ministère, l'affaire fut rapidement étouffée. On reparla de lui, quelques années plus tard quand le Collectif des Désœuvrés de la Guerre (C.D.G) porta plainte pour harcèlement sexuel et abus d'autorité contre le ministère. Ce fut l'un des plus grands scandales sorciers du siècle, le gouvernement dut faire peau neuve, renvoyer plus de la moitié de son effectif et payer des sommes astronomiques à tous ceux qui avaient été abusés, dont Drago Malefoy. Son témoignage avait choqué le juge Maldescott qui s'était rendu jusqu'en Norvège pour recueillir ses précieux aveux. Selon les jurés, ce fut la déposition de Drago Malefoy qui mit le feu aux poudres, _Sorciers du monde_ dut attendre un an et demi pour pouvoir rendre public les déclarations du sang-pur et _Sorcière actuelle_ deux ans pour une interview exclusive. Les fantasmes sur la vie du fils de mangemort prirent des tournures irréelles après les morts consécutives de ses parents. Lucius mourut d'un baiser de détraqueur, Narcissia, plongée dans un immense chagrin, le suivit. Ils eurent droit à des enterrements royaux sur la propriété Malefoy, qui était revenue à Drago après le procès. Bien que l'aristocrate ne donna aucune entrevue, il y eut des livres, des magasines, des bandes-dessinées sur sa vie. Mais la plupart s'attardait sur sa vie à Poudlard, et non sur sa vie d'adulte, trop mal connue depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Eternel ennemi d'Harry Potter, il était incontournable dans l'histoire du brun donc dans l'histoire du monde magique. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde le connaissait et que tout le monde fut surpris de le revoir et pas seul.

Ce silence d'outre-tombe le flatta. Sa fille, 4 quatre ans, blonde extrême aux yeux anthracite, resserra ses petits bras autour du cou de son papa. Son fils, pas encore douze ans, blond extrême aux yeux émeraudes, se cacha derrière son père. Redressant la tête, Drago avança jusqu'au comptoir.

-« Monsieur Malefoy » fit le directeur du magasin, Mr. Fleury « cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici. »

-« Certainement » lui répondit le blond de sa voix traînante et froide.

-« Charmante petite fille. »

-« Normal, c'est une Malefoy. »

Déconcerté, Mr. Fleury en resta sans voix. « Heu … » Seulement, Drago ne s'en soucia pas.

-« Je ne veux que du neuf. » fit le blond en tendant la liste des fournitures.

Le libraire se saisit du parchemin, non sans reconnaître en Drago le Malefoy qu'il était. C'était une liste de première année. Il en avait déjà reçu une bonne cinquantaine depuis ce matin. Il connaissait par cœur le nom des livres et n'avait pas besoin de la lire.

-« C'est pour cette jeune demoiselle » fit-il en souriant à la petite bien accrochée à son père.

-« Non, monsieur, c'est pour moi » fit une petite voix cachée derrière le comptoir. Mr. Fleury se pencha un peu pour voir qui lui parlait.

-« Bonjour, jeune homme. Alors c'est toi qui entre à Poudlard ? »

-« Oui, Monsieur » lui répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

Ebloui par la jovialité de l'enfant, le commerçant en oublia presque son travail.

-« Et quel est ton prénom mon enfant ? »

-« Narcisse-James, monsieur. »

-« Narcisse-James. C'est pas commun ça. » Le petit blond acquiesça de la tête. « Et bien Narcisse-James pendant que je prépare tes livres pour l'école, tu devrais aller choisir ton matériel scolaire. Il y a de tout ici, encres, plumes, parchemins, cahiers, grimoires et aussi beaucoup de livres. Tu devrais en choisir un qui te plait, je te l'offre. »

-« Merci, monsieur. » fit l'enfant en se précipitant vers les plumes.

Drago renifla et suivit son fils. Les murmures allaient bon train, les nombreux clients du magasin observaient et commentaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne vienne lui parler. Dans la foule, il reconnut Granger et belette fille. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, elles étaient plus matures mais restaient de véritables gryffondors dans l'âme. En effet, Hermione Granger brava les interdits et vint jusqu'à lui.

-« Bonjour Malefoy » fit-elle simplement en lui souriant.

-« Granger. »

-« Non, non. C'est Weasley, maintenant. »

-« Ronald Weasley, je suppose. »

-« Tu supposes bien. En même temps, c'est pas difficile, notre mariage a été rapporté par tous les médias. »

-« Désolé, Granger, je ne lis pas les torchons. »

Hermione Weasley ne releva pas, elle préférait avoir une conversation « amicale » avec son ancien camarade de classe. Elle se contenta d'un sourire crispé.

-« Ainsi ton fils rentre à Poudlard ? » Drago lui fit un rictus en la regardant de haut. « Ma fille aussi. Elle est … » chercha la femme en balayant la librairie du regard. « Avec ton fils. »

Le blond sursauta et vit qu'effectivement, Narcisse-James parlait avec une fillette rousse.

-« Elle s'appelle Hélène. C'est ma seconde. Et toi ? Comment s'appelle cette adorable petite fille ? »

Drago eut pitié pour cette pauvre femme qui parlait depuis tout à l'heure dans le vide. Mais vu qui elle était pour une certaine personne, il décida de lui faire la « conversation ».

-« Opaline. »

Soulagé d'avoir enfin une réponse, la jeune femme se détendit un peu.

-« C'est ta dernière ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Et tu n'as que deux enfants ? »

-« Non. »

Drago suivait son fils des yeux, qui était en grande discussion avec une Weasley. Il mettait dans un chaudron du matériel donc la qualité était décevante. N'écoutant Hermione que d'une oreille, il répondait vaguement aux questions qu'elle lui posait.

-« Et sinon, comment va la vie ? »

-« Bien. »

-« J'ai été très touchée par ce qui t'est arrivé. »

-« Merci. »

Au bord du désespoir, Hermione appela Ginevra à l'aide qui vint au secours de sa belle-sœur.

-« La fille de Ginny rendre aussi à Poudlard cette année. »

Au nom de l'ancienne fiancée du grand sauveur, Drago voulut être cruel. Parmi tous les Weasley, Ginevra devait être celle qu'il détestait le plus.

-« Madame Potter » fit le blond sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne l'était pas. La femme rougit violemment mais ne baissa pas la tête.

-« C'est Thomas, Malefoy » lui dit-elle avec une telle assurance qu'on croirait qu'elle n'en fut pas touchée. Mais Drago savait qu'il venait de la torturer. Si l'autre le savait, il lui ferait la tête. Mais la plaisanterie était si bonne.

-« Thomas ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais divorcé de Potter. »

-« Je sais que tu ne lis pas les TORCHONS, Malefoy mais tu devrais. Ça permet de rester au courant de ce qui se passe. »

-« Pourquoi, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

-« Plus personne n'a de nouvelles d'Harry » fit tristement Hermione. « Il a disparu, un peu en même temps que toi. »

-« Il est peut-être parti avec moi. »

Telle une femme curieuse écoutant aux portes, les clients du magasin se mirent à rire. L'idée que Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier s'enfuit pour roucouler avec Drago Malefoy, fils de mangemort parut incongrue. Sur ce, les enfants revinrent vers leurs parents.

-« Pourquoi tout le monde rit, père. »

-« Je n'en sais rien » fit le blond légèrement irrité.

-« J'ai pris plein de choses, père » lui montra l'enfant dans son chaudron.

-« On prendra tout de même un meilleur chaudron, celui-là semble … inapproprié. »

-« Il ne fait pas assez chic pour un Malefoy » lui expliqua Ginny.

-« Ginny » la gronda Hermione. « Pas devant les enfants, ils entrent ensemble à Poudlard, ce serait bien s'ils étaient amis. »

-« Narcisse ira à Serpentard » fit remarquer Drago, comme si ce simple fait pouvait annihiler les espoirs d'Hermione. Mais cette dernière fut la seule à voir le jeune garçon rouler des yeux. Elle fut surprise par la nonchalance de l'enfant, loin de la raideur paternelle. Autre chose la tracassait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-« Alors Hélène, tu as déjà rencontré un nouveau camarade. »

-« Oui, maman. Il est sympa en plus. »

-« Sympa » siffla le sang-pur, avant de renifler. « Cette conversation est fort intéressante les Weasley mais nous avons encore beaucoup d'autres magasins à faire. Partons, Narcisse. Mr. Fleury » fit-il à l'attention du libraire « mon elfe passera prendre tout ça plus tard, envoyez-moi la note à mon appartement. »

L'homme aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose pendant qu'il récupérait le chaudron des mains de l'enfant mais Drago s'y opposa.

-« Changez le chaudron, prenez-en un en argent. Changez aussi les parchemins et les grimoires, je veux du papier qualité supérieure. L'encre, je veux du Waterlamn et pour la plume, une plume de cop Français blanc. Mettez-en quatre. J'habite au dernier étage de l'immeuble Street holl en plein cœur de Londres. Si vous me cherchez.»

Tenant toujours Opaline contre lui, Drago s'en allait.

La petite Weasley ne pouvait pas laisser son tout nouvel ami sans aller comme ça.

-« On se revoit sur le quai 9 ¾ » cria la jeune fille. Pourchassant son père, le garçon se retourna et lui répondit par un grand sourire. La ressemblance frappa Hermione. Ce sourire. « Il est peut-être parti avec moi. » c'était ce qu'avait dit Malefoy. Impossible. Pourtant :

-« Je m'appelle Hélène Emma Ronly Weasley et toi ? »

-« Narcisse-James Harr ... » fit l'enfant en disparaissant laissant tout le monde dans une attente intolérable.

_Londres. Dernier étage de l'hôtel Street Holl._

**Malefoy, le retour ?**

**Avant-hier, à la grande stupeur de toute notre communauté, Drago Malefoy se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse faisant ses emplettes pour la rentrée scolaire de cette année. Bien que nul n'ignore qui est ce bel individu, grand, blond tirant vers le blanc, peau de pêche et yeux gris métal, il est bon de rappeler que Drago Malefoy était le dernier descendant d'une longue famille de sang-pur aux mœurs et coutumes ancestrales baignant dans le mal et l'obscurantisme. Fils des célèbres mangemorts : Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, neveu de l'effroyable Bellatrix Lestrange, Drago a grandi au cœur de la faction du Lord Noir. Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, il prit notre grandiose et vénérable héro Harry Potter pour ennemi mortel et fit de la scolarité du sauveur et de ses amis Hermione, Ronald, Ginevra, Neville… un enfer. Mais la guerre ne lui donna pas raison et la chute de son maître entraîna celle de sa famille. Coupable, il connut une descente dans les flammes malsaines et nauséabondes de la prostitution ministérielle. Il perdit tout : fortune, renommée et demeures. Il disparut sans laisser de traces bien que faisant de brèves apparitions dans les médias pour certains faits, il n'en demeure pas moins que personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis son départ d'Angleterre. **

**Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurons une réponse à cette question. Mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de se la poser ? En voyant Opaline (5ans) et Narcisse-James (12 ans), on sait que ces dernières années, Drago Malefoy a renforcé le clan Malefoy. Il est donc à craindre qu'un jour, les Malefoy refassent partie du devant de la scène. Espérons que les générations futures s'allieront aux Potter, aux Wealey et aux Londubat. Pour le moment, l'avenir du petit Narcisse-James Malefoy est déjà tout tracé : il suivra les traces de son père et ce ne sont pas ses beaux yeux verts qui y changeront quelque chose. Grâce aux Malefoy, Serpentard a de beaux jours devant lui. **

**Eva Hang.**

Posant le dernier numéro de la gazette du sorcier sur la table, Harry Potter soupira, espérant que sa moitié ne l'ait pas déjà lu. La seule chose positive dans tout ça était la magnifique photo qui accompagnait l'article. Drago, fier comme un paon, marchait en tenant ses enfants par la main. Opaline, à gauche, lui ressemblait vraiment, droite, la tête haute et une moue supérieure. James, à droite, souriait en faisant de grands signes de la main. Ils étaient tous les trois magnifiques. La vie avait été douce depuis qu'il avait quitté son pays natal, bien sûr, il avait connu des hauts et des bas comme tout le monde mais, même avec des problèmes, il était heureux. Cependant, il fallait revenir et l'entrée de James à Poudlard était une belle occasion de retourner chez eux. Les enfants se sentiraient peut-être plus russes qu'anglais mais, avec le temps, ils apprendront à aimer la terre de leurs ancêtres.

Royal, comme à son habitude, son compagnon entra de sa démarche gracieuse. Harry le regarda s'avancer, il aimait ça : le regarder. Il s'en était rendu compte après la naissance d'Albus. Vivant de ses rentes, il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir et s'était aperçu que c'était un plaisir qui lui venait de ses années Poudlard. Il l'avait toujours regardé, l'observant, craignant un mauvais coup, l'épiant pour deviner sa prochaine action, il l'avait fixé, suivi du regard, poursuivi et pourchassé. Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il mis tant de temps à se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'importait puisqu'aujourd'hui il était entièrement à lui.

Drago s'avança droit vers son époux, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry aimait ça : l'embrasser. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour de leur mariage. Devant le prêtre, il avait introduit sa langue dans la bouche du blond et l'avait fait danser avec celle de son époux. La chaleur qu'il ressentit le ravit. Il ne voulait plus quitter ce palet chaud et humide. Il avait aussi fait une étude pour ça et s'était rendu compte que c'était une passion qui lui venait de Poudlard. Il avait toujours été attiré par la bouche du blond : toujours prêt pour entendre ses sarcasmes, ses injures, il le regardait cracher son venin pour mieux lui coller son poing après. C'était même un prémisse aux caresses sulfureuses qu'ils pratiquaient maintenant. Il passa une main sur la joue de son blond et lui fit un sourire. Drago lui prit cette main et la posa sur son ventre arrondi.

-« Elle veut te dire bonjour. »

-« C'est peut-être un garçon. »

-« Non, ce sera une fille. Agathe. J'aime beaucoup, pas toi ? »

-« Et si c'est un garçon ? »

-« Si c'est un garçon » fit l'homme en allant prendre place à la table « j'aime bien Drago. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Heureux, Drago porta son attention sur le journal, Harry s'en saisit, ne voulant pas que son aimé le lise. Mais l'aristocrate en devina le contenu.

-« Je suppose qu'ils parlent de moi. » Harry fit la moue. « Et en mal, je présume. »

-« Laisse-les dire » fit le brun en jetant la revue par-dessus son épaule, « ils ne savent pas combien nous sommes heureux. »

-« A en croire ce qu'ils on écrit hier, je … »

-« Oublie-les, mon amour. Concentrons-nous sur la rentrée de James à Poudlard, sur le chagrin d'Albus de voir partir son frère, sur les bêtises que font Tipus et Op' et sur la venue d'Harry. » l'interrompit-il tout en sachant que ce qu'il venait de dire ne plairait pas à son compagnon. Il savait que son ancien surnom allait être prononcé et il s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Il avait un côté maso qui lui venait de… Poudlard, bien évidement.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Potty chéri, Narcisse a déjà tout ce qui lui faut pour l'école, Sévérus est assez grand pour comprendre que son frère doit partir, Scorpius et Opaline ne font que s'amuser, c'est de leur âge et Drago est en pleine gestation, il ne demande rien pour le moment. »

Oui, Harry aimait cette vie, il était vraiment heureux comme ça et son bonheur venait entièrement de cet homme, ce dragon argenté né dans les entrailles du mal, c'était son trésor le plus précieux, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et à qui il avait sauvé la sienne, celui qui avait réalisé son rêve le plus fou : lui donner une famille. Il avait passé des années à réfléchir sur le fait que tout avait commencé à Poudlard, qu'il avait été aveugle, bouché et têtu mais que cela avait été nécessaire à son bonheur actuel. Le fruit de toutes ses années de profondes réflexions, c'étaient leurs enfants mais aussi ce livre qu'il allait bientôt publier, un autoportrait intitulé : _Le cœur de l'Elu_ : _Comment Drago Malefoy sauva Harry Potter._

-« Et ce sera une fille, Potter, on l'appellera Agathe, c'est clair ! »

_Londres. King Cross. Quai 9 ¾._

Revoir cette gare, ce quai, le rendait nostalgique. Poussant un chariot encombré par les fournitures scolaires et la garde-robe (enfin surtout la garde-robe) de son fils, Drago Malefoy replongeait dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Pour lui, les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé ici étaient quand il rentrait pour les vacances. Il aimait voir ses parents l'attendre sur le quai, il aimait quand sa mère le prenait dans ses bras, il aimait quand son père lui posait d'innombrables questions sur ses journées à l'école, il était le petit prince Malefoy, aimé et attendu de tous. Avec le temps, il avait appris que pour son époux, c'était tout le contraire, ce dernier préférait les départs, quitter sa vie de Moldu, triste et monotone pour entrer dans le monde de la magie toujours plein de mystères, de frasques et de règlements contournés.

Le train était à quai, le départ était proche. Drago se demanda si son fils préférerait les départs ou les arrivées. Serait-il content de quitter le doux foyer familial ou d'y revenir ? Sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais. Pour l'heure, Narcisse-James avait réussi à voir, malgré la foule, Hélène Weasley et il se précipitait vers elle, slalomant entre les parents ahuris par le comportement « laïciste » d'un Malefoy. Le blond n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rapprocher de la tribu Weasley qui était au grand complet.

-« Malefoy » dit froidement Ronald Weasley.

-« Weasley » siffla Drago.

Alors que les deux pères se regardaient en chiens de faïence, les enfants sympathisaient, excités par le commencement de leur nouvelle vie. Hélène étalait déjà son savoir sur Poudlard pendant que ses cousins faisaient un récit sur l'épopée fantastique de leurs parents. Narcisse-James laissa échapper qu'il était ébloui par le fait de rencontrer autant d'héros de la guerre en si peu de temps, ce qui rendit fiers les enfants Weasley. L'un d'entre eux ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui rappeler que son père ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. « N'en sois pas si sûr » avait-il simplement répondu avant de changer de sujet.

-« Malefoy, où est donc Opaline ? Tu l'as laissé à la maison ? » Malgré le froid qu'il y avait entre les Weasley et les Malefoy, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et Hermione tentait de briser la glace mais ce n'était pas simple, surtout quand les enfants en rajoutaient une couche. Heureusement, si les hommes ne faisaient aucun effort, les femmes, elles, se démenaient.

-« Nous organisons un dîner demain, venez donc M. Malefoy » proposa Molly Weasley, grand-mère gâteau pour ses petits-enfants.

-« Quoi !!! » rouspéta ses fils.

-« Maman, non. C'est Malefoy » expliqua Ron à sa mère qui, sans doute, n'avait pas compris cela.

-« Ron » le gronda sa femme.

-« Il est temps de faire la paix. Viendrez-vous, M. Malefoy ? »

-« Avec joie » fit Drago, un rictus aux lèvres fixant le rouquin doit dans les yeux. « Je viendrais en famille. »

Le train siffla, signalant qu'il partait dans les 30 prochaines minutes. Les mâles étaient montés, les parents donnaient les dernières recommandations à leurs enfants et leur tiraient promesses et bonnes résolutions en tout genre.

-« Lily » fit Ginny en s'accroupissant « n'écoute pas tes cousins, prend exemple sur Hélène, d'accord ? »

Pendant que la gamine, timide et discrète secouait la tête, Drago se rendit compte que la femme qui l'insupportait le plus sur Terre, n'avait pas oublié son premier amour. Il eut un peu de peine pour elle car il savait qu'elle ne s'en rendrait jamais compte mais elle était plus heureuse comme ça que si elle avait été avec lui.

-« Fred, tu es l'aîné, occupe-toi de ta sœur et de ta cousine. Ne les entraîne pas dans tes bêtises. »

-« Mais maman, c'est pas moi, Louis et Tom qui … »

Fred croisa le regard de sa mère, il se tut, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire comprendre que c'étaient ses cousins qui étaient responsables de tous ses ennuis. Drago constata que les Weasley étaient restés fidèle à eux-mêmes. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment mais les scènes qu'il voyait là étaient identiques à celles qu'il regardait quand il était enfant.

-« Maman, j'irai à Gryffondor, comme tous les Weasley » proclama Hélène. Lily, ayant le même désir, rougit doucement.

-« Et toi, Malefoy, t'iras à Serpentard ? » se moqua Louis, l'aîné de Charlie et Fleur Weasley.

-« Bien sûr qu'il ira à Serpentard. Ce n'est même pas une question à poser » clama Drago pour protéger son fils. « Narcisse, n'oublie pas de m'écrire. Et si tu as le moindre problème » fit-il en jetant un regard oblique à Louis « n'hésite pas, dis-le. Je viendrais et je te défendrais. »

-« Ha! Ha! Il a encore besoi… »

-« Tais-toi » fit son père en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un grand silence envahit la gare. Encombré par les enfants qu'il tenait tant bien que mal par la main ou la taille, Harry Potter fit son apparition. C'était la première fois qu'on le revoyait après 15 ans et le choc était grand. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé : plus grand, plus robuste, plus mature et sa cicatrice en forme de Z sur le front qu'il ne cachait même plus. Il boitait en tenant trois enfants : un par la taille dont on ne voyait que les pieds, un autre par la main et le dernier se raccrochait à sa jambe, il arriva au niveau des Weasley un sourire béat aux lèvres. Il les fixait heureux et ébloui de les voir si nombreux et tous bien portants.

-« Narcisse » s'éleva une voix dans le silence « n'oublie pas de m'écrire tous les jours pour me raconter ta vie à Serpentard. »

-« Tous les jours » ronchonna l'enfant.

-« Tu voudrais me laisser sans nouvelles de… ». Drago fit volte-face et se retourna sur Potter.

-« Potter » cracha le blond, le regard mauvais.

-« Quoi ? » se défendit le brun légèrement effrayé.

-« Les enfants, tu veux les tuer ou quoi ? » fit Drago en se saisissant de la petite qu'il tenait par la taille

-« Et à qui la faute ? »

-« Tu essaies de me mettre ça sur le dos ? »

-« Tu m'a laissé tout seul, Drago. »

-« Mais il fallait faire vite, Narcisse aurait pu manquer son train. »

-« On était à l'heure. »

-« Dis tout de suite que ça n'aurait pas été grave. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas grave. Le nombre de fois où j'ai raté le train. »

-« Justement, c'est ce que je ne voulais pas. Narcisse prendra le train pour Poudlard à chaque rentrée. »

-« On aurait pu l'emmener jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. »

-« Quoi, dans ta charrette moldu ? »

-« C'est une voiture, Malefoy, un voiture. »

-« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. En plus, c'est petit, c'est laid et on ne sait jamais où s'arrêter. C'est tellement inutile. »

-« Tu es puéril, Malefoy »

-« C'est le chaudron qui se fout de la baguette ? »

Le train siffla deux fois. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ. Parents et enfants se remirent brutalement du double choc qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Non seulement, ils voyaient Harry Potter en vie, en chair et en os depuis 15 ans mais, en plus, il était, il semblerait, lié par des liens parentaux avec Drago Malefoy. Cependant, la dispute qui venait de s'achever, jetait un doute sur leur relation.

Les 15 dernières minutes étaient pour les étudiants les plus pénibles, c'étaient celles du quart d'heure des adieux interminables. Affolé, Drago retrouva son instinct protecteur, il aurait voulu être plus fort, plus stoïque, plus malefoyen mais il n'y arriva pas. Se jetant sur sa progéniture, il l'embrassait à l'étouffer, allant même jusqu'à pleurer.

-« Mon pauvre bébé. »

-« Père, laissez-moi, je suis grand maintenant. »

-« Oh ! Tu es trop jeune pour Poudlard. »

-« J'aurai 12 ans en novembre, père. »

-« On n'aurai pas dû te mettre à Poudlard, c'est trop loin. »

-« Drago, arrête. Poudlard est la meilleure école. Tu y es allé, j'y suis allé, tes parents, les miens aussi. Nos ancêtres y sont allés. Et nos enfants aussi. »

-« Harry, tu es tellement insensible » se plaignit Drago en se redressant.

-« Oui, oui » fit le brun « James, embrasse tes frères. »

Bien que la vie du grand Harry Potter et de l'exécrable Drago Melfoy passionnait tout le monde, un train partait et les scènes d'accolades parentales se répandaient sur tout le quai. Narcisse-James embrassa ses petits frères et sœurs, séchant leurs larmes, ajoutant même de petits mots doux. Il était triste de quitter sa famille. Il aimait cette ambiance éclectique qui cachait un amour profond et incommensurable, il adorait ses cadets avec qui il jouait comme des fous mais le regard scintillant d'Hélène Weasley l'appelait vers ce nouveau monde qu'était Poudlard. Il voulait y aller lui aussi, voir le lieu où tout commence. C'était là-bas que ses parents s'étaient haïs puis aimés, il voulait y aller, non, il y allait.

Harry s'accroupit devant lui :

-« James, tu as tellement grandi. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu es né » soupira-t-il « c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie et rien que d'y penser… Je souffre déjà. » Le sauveur se saisit la main droite. « Je sens mes doigts qui se brisent sous la pression, mes tympans qui éclatent. Je me rappelle une pluie d'insultes et de menaces de morts. Ce jour-là, j'ai failli devenir manchot et borgne. Non, en fait, le plus beau jour de ma vie, c'est après ta naissance. Quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras. Tu étais si petit et maintenant, tu vas à Poudlard. C'est bien mon fils. »

Le serrant tout contre lui, Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement. L'enfant en profita pour poser quelques questions épineuses qui lui restaient sur le cœur.

-« Papa » murmura t-il « je suis vraiment obligé d'aller à Serpentard ? »

-« Non, bien sûr que non. »

-« Mais père… »

-« Il y aura bien un autre Malefoy-Potter pour y aller »

-« Papa, je suis obligé d'écrire tous les jours. »

-« Ha ça oui, sinon ton père ne s'en remettra pas. »

-« Ok. »

-« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, James » fit l'adulte en sortant un paquet sous son manteau. C'était assez épais mais en même temps moelleux. « Ne le montre pas à Drago sinon il se fâchera. Tu la partageras avec tes amis » termina-t-il en regardant les petits Weasley.

Le train s'ébranla et il démarra. Dans son compartiment, Narcisse-James fit de grands signes à ses parents un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sur le quai parmi les parents, Harry tenait Drago tout contre lui, les plus jeunes répondaient à leur frères, les larmes aux yeux.

-« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu lui as donné. »

-« Tu n'as rien dit ? »

-« J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop de bêtises. »

-« Non, il n'en feras pas… trop. »

-« Les Weasley nous invitent à manger chez eux, pour fumer le calumet de la paix. »

-« Tu as accepté, j'espère. »

-« Bien sûr, rien que pour voir la tête de Weasley. »

-« Drago, tu es ignoble. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Dès le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier publiait en exclusivité les premières photos de la famille Malefoy-Potter. Mais celle qui retint l'attention de tous fut celle où ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, se moquant des bonnes mœurs de la société anglaise.

_**17 Mars xxxx, Gazette du Sorcier.**_

**Le dernier des Malefoy-Potter.**

**Hier soir, vers les 22h50, après 3h de souffrance atroce pour Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy a mis au monde un adorable garçon de 3kg. L'adorable ange a, contrairement à ses frères et sœurs, fait le choix de ne pas choisir, il est à la fois un Malefoy et un Potter : un œil émeraude, l'autre métal. Sans doute sera-t-il le mélange parfait d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor. Voilà du travail en plus pour le choixpeau ! Mais en attendant que Lily-Lucia-Drago Agathe Malefoy-Potter n'entre à Poudlard, nous lui souhaitons une bonne venue au monde. **

FIN

* * *

A bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures Drarryennes.

Olidée.


End file.
